Blurring Out The Truth
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: Gray and Juvia officially become a couple, however, in order to prevent Juvia's feelings of jealousy, Gray reveals that Lucy is actually in love with Natsu, with those two keeping a secret relationship. After this encounter, Natsu and Lucy's relationship suddenly becomes an object of gossip which Lucy tries to control, but becomes difficult when continued with more gossip.
1. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1-Sweet Dreams

Juvia Lockser was sleeping at night feeling a bit uneasy. Juvia usually slept inside water inside a cylinder-shaped metal box. Her uncomfortable stance was due to a recurring dream she was having about her obsessive love for Gray Fullbuster.

In Juvia's dream, she dreamt of being in a beautiful looking home as she walked into a bedroom carrying hot drinks and muffins. Gray was standing by the window and as soon she was coming close, Gray broke the silence by speaking to her.

"It's hard to see any stars in this sky tonight." Gray commented.

"Would you like Juvia to give you some tea or something?" Juvia asked.

"No, thank you." Gray answered "I'm fine."

After Juvia poured tea into her own cup, she took the cup and held it in her hands as she walked over to Gray and stood to look outside the window.

"You know, I've missed you today." Gray commented "Where were you?"

"There's something that Juvia has to tell you." Juvia replied.

As Juvia turned towards Gray, she accidentally tripped and spilled her tea all over Gray's shirt.

"Oh fuck, Juvia's so sorry about that." Juvia responded in a worried tone.

From that moment, Gray began to take off his shirt, which made Juvia become enamoured by his muscular looking body. At that moment, Juvia began to struggle to speak and had a hard time trying to say something. Juvia finally broke her silence when she noticed a burn on his chest.

"Gray, you've gotten burned!" Juvia explained.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Gray replied.

"Juvia has something to heal that." Juvia replied back.

Juvia then walked over to the drawers to find a healing kit, during which, she occasionally turned around to glance at Gray. Juvia eventually found a healing liquid in a small bottle.

"Lie down." Juvia requested "Juvia has something that will heal your burn."

Gray proceeded to lie down on the bed that was in the room and Juvia walked over to him with the healing liquid. Juvia then poured the healing liquid on Gray's burn, which made him flinch in pain. Juvia then began to feel her heart beating faster, which continued to commence as she took a towel and began to dab it on Gray's burn. After a while, Juvia then began to take a closer look and slowly proceeded to kiss the burn on Gray's chest. Eventually, she began to move her lips around Gray's chest placing kisses repeatedly on it slowly.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Sorry, Juvia couldn't help herself, because of your well built body." Juvia answered.

At that moment, Gray stood up and kissed Juvia on the lips. Juvia returned that kiss and both of them began to continue kissing each other repeatedly as Juvia then began to lie down on top of Gray. As they continued, Gray and Juvia continued taking off their clothes until they both were no longer wearing any and began to "be inside" each other will laying together underneath the blanket. Moments later, Gray laid himself on top of Juvia as they continued kissing each other and touching each other's skin. During that time, Gray and Juvia began to breathe heavily as their naked bodies began to touch and from that moment, Juvia was soon about to exclaim in pleasure. As soon as Juvia shouted loudly, she suddenly woke up from her dream and took large deep breaths.

Juvia then stood up and got out of the water she was sleeping in, and went to her kitchen to get something to eat. At that moment, Juvia began to do a lot of thinking, and decided that she was officially going to make Gray become her man.

The next morning, before Juvia was about to enter the Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu and Gray were both having one of their usual feuds which involved both of them lashing out their magic powers at each other. During the argument, Natsu and Gray continued to fight until the point when Gray ended up using an ice attack on Natsu which he deflected and ended up accidentally attacking Lucy Heartfilia in the eyes. The attack made Lucy unable to see for a short period of time, but once she regained her sight, she became angry with the both of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Lucy asked in a loud voice "Can't you solve anything without fighting? What were you even arguing about in the first place?"

At that moment, Natsu and Gray were both stuttering, because even though they wouldn't admit it, they both forgot what their argument was about.

"Seriously, I love you guys and all, but you drive me really crazy sometimes with your inconsistent behaviour." Lucy commented.

"Excuse me, but I happen to have a notable display of maturity compared to Natsu here." Gray commented back.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana shouted.

Gray looked down and noticed that he was stripped down to his underwear as usual. Natsu then laughed in response.

"Yeah, nice notable display of maturity." Natsu jokingly commented.

"Do you want to me to put my fist in that mouth of yours?" Gray threatened.

"No more fighting, please?" Lucy shouted "At least for today. Can you promise me that?"

"We promise." Natsu and Gray both said at the same time.

"Shake on it." Lucy requested as she held out her hand in front of them.

Natsu ended up giving Lucy a regular handshake, and when she held her hand towards Gray, his hand happened to be in a fist for a fist bump. Lucy and Gray then both had an awkward moment when they both tried to shake hands differently. During that time, both of them were practically grabbing each other's hands trying to figure out the right handshake. Eventually, they shook hands in a deal. At that moment, Juvia walked into the guild and noticed Lucy and Gray still holding each other's hand from the handshake. Juvia ended up jumping to conclusions and began to walk away in feeling upset.

"Juvia, wait up!" Gray shouted.

Gray then walked out of the guild to follow Juvia.


	2. Say It Right

Chapter 2-Say It Right

As Juvia continued walking through the streets, Gray eventually caught up to her.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Juvia lied "Juvia is actually feeling quite fine."

"Come on, you're hiding something from me." Gray replied.

"Juvia just needs to be left alone right now." Juvia replied back.

From that moment, Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and pulled her towards himself.

"Look, I care about you, and there's no reason you should hide anything from me." Gray explained "If you have something to say to me, say it now."

Juvia then took a deep breath and began to burst out what she was going to say.

"Juvia loves you so deeply, Gray, and believes that we were meant for each other." Juvia shouted before turning away in embarrassment.

There was a long silent pause between the both of them and eventually one of them broke the silence.

"How long have you felt this way?" Gray asked.

"Juvia has felt this way since our first encounter." Juvia answered as she turned her head to look at Gray "She was going to tell you today, but never expected to say it in this unforeseen circumstance. Juvia has seen you and Lucy together holding hands and looking into each other's eyes, which reminded Juvia of how Lucy has often tried to claim you as her own."

"What are you talking about?" Gray continued asking.

"Juvia and Lucy are both competitors for your affections." Juvia continued answering "Assuming that you will choose Juvia as your lover."

"Juvia, I don't feel that way about Lucy." Gray answered back "Lucy and me both share a bonding friendship as teammates, but we only see each other as friends."

"So, are you in love with Juvia then?" Juvia asked.

"I—I don't know." Gray answered "I've never given this much thought. But looking back on the bond that we've shared with each other all this time, I believe I could be in love with you."

"Gray, you don't know how incredible it is for Juvia to hear." Juvia commented "But who knows what Lucy has a say in this? Juvia is a bit upset about the possible romantic feelings that Lucy might harbour for you."

"Lucy is not in love with me." Gray admitted.

"How do you know that?" Juvia asked.

"It's because she's in love with someone else." Gray answered.

"Juvia advises you to tell who Lucy is in love with." Juvia requested.

"Lucy is in love with Natsu." Gray replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Juvia asked "Lucy never seemed to mention having any feelings for Natsu and we've never seen them interact that way with each other."

"Lucy and Natsu have been keeping their relationship secret in order to prevent receiving any attention about their romance." Gray explained "They have done a skilled job at making sure that no one in the guild hall knows."

"I see, but why would they have the need to hide their romance?" Juvia continued asking.

"Now, I don't know the motives behind that decision." Gray continued answering "What I do know is that Lucy isn't in love with me because she's in love with Natsu. Now that I've told you, can you please keep that secret?"

"Of course, Gray, Juvia would do anything for you." Juvia agreed.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Gray asked.

"Juvia doesn't have any plans for this coming night." Juvia answered.

"I would love for us to have dinner together tonight." Gray suggested.

"Juvia would love that, Gray." Juvia replied.

"So, I'll come by your place tonight?" Gray asked.

"That sounds great." Juvia answered.

As soon as Gray and Juvia began to return to the guild and parted for a while to meet later tonight, Juvia was suddenly ecstatic over the fact that she finally scored a date with Gray. Meanwhile, at the guild, Juvia suddenly began to think to herself of the fact of how she misunderstood the interactions between Lucy and Gray. She was no longer worried after noticing the events of Gray revealing his romantic feelings for Juvia, and how Lucy was actually in love with Natsu. However, on that matter, Juvia was worried of the fact that Lucy and Natsu were keeping a secret relationship. Juvia felt that even though she wanted to be with Gray, she didn't want her own relationship to be a secret. Juvia's current thoughts about love made her unable to handle keeping a secret and eventually began to speak while she was seemingly all by herself.

"Juvia can't believe this is a secret." Juvia said to herself "Lucy and Natsu are in love with each other."

Unfortunately, at that moment, Erza Scarlet was coincidentally nearby, and was fascinated with the news. And just like that, gossip about Natsu and Lucy being a couple was suddenly spread throughout the guild, and like all gossip, Lucy was one of those who overheard it and began to find out who spread the word about that. After a while, Lucy eventually found out that it was Juvia was spread the gossip. Lucy then confronted Juvia angrily.

"How could you tell everyone in the guild hall that I'm in a relationship with Natsu?" Lucy angrily asked.

"I'm sorry, Juvia didn't mean to spread any gossip, and it's just that it's a huge bother that you have to keep your own romantic endeavours a secret." Juvia answered "Gray and Juvia are now a couple, and will confidently display our relationship out in the open. Juvia believes that it would be a wise decision for you to do the same for yours."

"Who even told you about this, anyway?" Lucy continued asking.

"Gray told me." Juvia continued answered.

"Why did he tell you?" Lucy continued asking.

"Gray said so in order to confess how much that he was in love with Juvia." Juvia continued answering.

Just like that, Lucy suddenly left Juvia while still in the angry tone she was. Lucy suddenly began to look for Gray in order to confront him for being the one responsible for letting the gossip about her relationship with Natsu spread throughout the guild hall.


	3. Feedback

Chapter 3-Feedback

Later that day, Lucy found Gray currently eating his lunch and began to knock over the drink he had in his hands.

"What's your problem, Lucy?" Gray asked "Gosh, you're a dick to cups."

"Well, you're the one who's acting like a dick." Lucy answered "How could you let everyone know that Natsu and I are dating?"

"Hold on a second, the only person I told was Juvia and that was to stop her jealous attitude." Gray explained "But you got to admit, she does it with such vivaciousness."

"This isn't about her, this is about you." Lucy commented "You're the real person who's the blame for this, because 'you're' the one who gave her something to spread."

"Why are you even keeping your relationship with Natsu secret in the first place?" Gray asked.

"It's because I don't want our relationship to be destroyed by becoming heavily publicized." Lucy answered.

"It's not going to be destroyed." Gray replied "Look, part of being in a relationship is to not make it something to hide. What really matters is not what is said about it, but how you define it yourself."

"Have you even been in a relationship before today?" Lucy asked "I'm betting that you haven't."

"Take my advice for it and Juvia's." Gray advised "You need to have your relationship flourish by accepting it as a part of yourself."

"That sounds pleasant coming from the guy who is practically half-naked 80% of the time." Lucy commented "Although, I don't have the sufficient data to determine that. Seriously, do you have a second job as a stripper? Tell me. I dare you."

"I don't work as a stripper and I have never worked as one." Gray replied.

"Too bad, it would have been great to hear if you were." Lucy replied back "See you later, Fullbuster."

Later that night, Lucy invited Natsu to her house to have dinner. They were silent for a while until Lucy broke the silence.

"Gray told the secret about us." Lucy revealed.

"Was Gray the one who told everyone in the guild hall?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, it was Juvia, but she heard it from Gray." Lucy corrected "I just thought you should know."

"Honestly, now, I feel grateful now that this is no longer kept secret." Natsu commented "Lucy, I love you and all, but I can't keep myself from only showing my affections when no one is around, and having to stop once they come around. I'm not ashamed of how much I love you, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Lucy answered "It's just that—"

"Come on, tell me what it is." Natsu interrupted.

"Listen, before we've gotten together, I was never in a relationship before." Lucy explained "It's just that I've worked hard to prove myself as the strong woman that I am, and I didn't want anything about myself to cloud what I want to be known as."

"Lucy, you're not living in that kind of world, at least not anymore." Natsu explained back "You already know that and besides you've already proven yourself to be the strong woman that you are. Nothing you say or do is going to weigh that down."

"Thanks for saying that to me, Natsu." Lucy commented.

Later that night, Natsu and Lucy were standing in the living room holding each other in their arms. The room was really dark at the moment with only having minimal lighting and sounds that resembled ambient music.

"Natsu, throughout my time in Fairy Tail, you were the person that I've been with the most, depending on the circumstance." Lucy commented.

"Are you always keeping in track of how much time you spend with specific people on a daily basis?" Natsu asked.

"No, it's just that you're the one who's always been there for me the most." Lucy answered "What is it about you that draws you to me?"

"I don't know because you're making a very complicated position." Natsu replied "Maybe someone else would be able to provide detail on it."

Natsu then kissed Lucy, and after they kissed, Lucy looked into her dining room and noticed that Levy McGarden was sitting at the table eating some of the food that Natsu and Lucy ate during dinner.

"How's it going in there?" Levy asked "Do you need any protection?"

"No, I don't." Lucy answered angrily "What are you doing in my home?"

"Your window was open, and we thought that we should visit you while we're out." Levy answered back.

"Who's the 'we' that you're talking about?" Lucy continued asking.

"I'm here with Gajeel." Levy continued answering.

Gajeel Redfox suddenly appeared from walking out the kitchen also eating from a plate of food that Natsu and Lucy were eating for dinner.

"Damn, can you tell me who cooked this?" Gajeel asked "Because this food is delicious."

"I cooked that." Lucy answered to Gajeel as she was about to turn her head towards Levy "I'd expect this from you, Gajeel, but I didn't expect you to come here uninvited, Levy."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to say hi and congratulate you for becoming Natsu's girlfriend." Levy explained "Besides, Gajeel was the one who talked me into it and let me tell you, he has a way with words."

"Seriously, Levy, what do you see in Gajeel?" Lucy asked "He seems kind of rude and I don't know if I can trust him considering of how he might have been talking to you. Plus, he acts kind of like a beast."

"Yes, Lucy, but Gajeel is my beast, and that beast will be tamed, with me becoming his master." Levy explained "You'll understand later. Anyways, see you later, Gajeel and I are going night swimming."

As Gajeel and Levy left by going outside from the window, Lucy walked back towards Natsu.

"Do you think we should do something about those two?" Lucy asked "I mean, Levy is such a good girl, and it might seem dangerous for her to be around Gajeel, especially with the bad boy attitude he has."

"No, they'll be alright." Natsu answered "They look like they've got everything under control."


	4. Break The Ice

Chapter 4-Break the Ice

On that night, Juvia was getting herself ready for her first official date with Gray. Juvia straightened her hair and put on a fancy looking purple dress. As Juvia went outside, she was suddenly filled with excitement. She met Gray at the restaurant where he stood there wearing a red dress shirt with his usual black pants.

When they went inside the restaurant, they sat in one of the booths that were near a window. They were sitting across from each other at the table. During that time, Gray and Juvia didn't say much, mostly because they didn't know what to talk about or how to talk to each other. Gray always treated Juvia as a normal teammate, but now that he saw her as a potential soul mate, he was clueless on how to live up to that expectation. Juvia was always eager for her chance with Gray, but was unprepared on what to do in her current situation.

Later that night, Gray and Juvia walked in the forest together and stopped by a nearby pond. Gray then moved closer to the pond and used his ice magic to cover the pond in a blanket of thick ice. Gray took a few steps on the ice to make sure it was stable.

"Are you coming or what?" Gray asked as he turned his head towards Juvia.

"Is it even safe to walk on?" Juvia asked back.

"It's perfectly safe." Gray answered "Now, come on."

Juvia then stepped onto the ice slowly and began to take a few steps as a way to test the ice to make sure she wouldn't fall down inside. Eventually, she walked towards Gray.

"See, I told you it was safe to walk on." Gray confirmed.

Gray then held out his hand for Juvia to hold onto. She then immediately grabbed onto his hand and then both of them proceeded to walk on the ice together holding each other's hands. As they walked on the ice together, they both finally had the nerve to talk to each other and start a conversation.

"Have you ever taken a girl to walk on the ice before?" Juvia asked.

"I've walked on the ice multiple times, and even ran across it, but you're the first girl I've taken with me." Gray answered.

"Juvia is so pleased that you would do this." Juvia replied.

"Do you want to try some sliding?" Gray requested.

"Juvia's not sure about that idea." Juvia answered.

Gray then used his feet to slide through the ice. After sliding a few feet, he stopped and turned around behind him.

"Why don't you try it?" Gray requested "Just slide towards me."

Juvia then took a deep breath and began to slide on the ice in a very fast movement. As she was about to get closer towards Gray, Juvia was unable to stop and when she approached him, she grabbed her hands onto his waist, with his hands grabbing onto her waist. All of a sudden, they began to spin a few times before Gray eventually got him and Juvia to stop. After that, Gray and Juvia suddenly started laughing and began to look into each other's eyes. They were suddenly silent for a while.

When Gray and Juvia let go of each other, they continued to walk on the ice until Gray had slipped and fell down on the ice landing on his back. Juvia laughed at that moment, which made Gray use his left foot to cause Juvia to fall down on top of him. At that moment, when their arms were around each other, Juvia kissed Gray on the lips. After the kiss, their silence was broken.

"Sorry about that, but Juvia has been so eager to do that." Juvia explained.

Gray did not reply to what Juvia said, and instead, he kissed her on the lips. As the night continued, Gray and Juvia had laid down on the ice together. They were right beside each other looking up into the nighttime sky.

"It's much easier to see the stars right here." Juvia commented.

"Can I ask you something?" Gray asked "Why are you in love with me?"

"Does Gray believe in fate by any chance?" Juvia asked in reply.

"I don't know if I do." Gray answered.

"Fate is something that Juvia believes in strongly." Juvia answered also "Juvia believes that she and Gray are meant to be bound together by fate, a feeling that has been existent from the first meeting. You may probably think it's crazy."

"It sounds crazy, but I mean that in the good way." Gray commented.

At that moment, Gray and Juvia moved closer to each other and turned their heads to look at each other.

"Can Juvia tell you a secret?" Juvia asked.

"Tell me." Gray requested.

"You're the most beautiful man Juvia has ever seen in her entire life." Juvia answered.

"Do you really mean that?" Gray asked.

"Juvia means that very much." Juvia answered.

At that moment, Juvia touched the ice and suddenly began to flinch due to its cold texture.

"Sorry about that." Gray said "I guess I didn't know the power of my own ice."

Gray then proceeded to unbutton his shirt and take it off. Juvia then began to breathe heavily at the sight of that and began to think to herself: 'Oh my, he's taking off his clothes. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I know we've known each other for so long, but this is technically our first date.'

As Gray took off his shirt, he began to wrap it around Juvia's upper body so that she wouldn't freeze from lying down on the ice.

"Is that better?" Gray asked.

"That feels much better." Juvia answered.

As Juvia had Gray's shirt around her upper body, she proceeded to place her nose on his shirt to get a sense of his scent. Juvia then smiled after sniffing. Gray then put his arm around Juvia and pulled her closer towards himself. They continued to lie down next to each other on the ice looking into the stars for a little while longer before they both returned to their own homes.


	5. Stay The Night

Chapter 5-Stay the Night

The next week, after Lucy returned home after completing another wizard job, she decided to spend the rest of the night at her desk doing some writing. Later that night, as Lucy continued to write, she noticed that the lights suddenly turned off which she immediately turned back on. Lucy continued to focus back on her writing, but she suddenly heard footsteps and grunts which made her think there was an intruder in her house.

Lucy grabbed her whip and began to hide behind the door before heading into the living room where she heard the noise. At that moment, Lucy immediately attacked with her whip on the person who was there, and suddenly realized she attacked Natsu who was inside her house doing exercises without wearing a shirt. Natsu exclaimed in pain after being hit with Lucy's whip.

"What did you do that for, Lucy?" Natsu asked "You just whipped me right in the chest."

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked back.

"I have to do my training somewhere, right." Natsu answered.

"Seriously, doesn't anyone in my team know anything about boundaries?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, we haven't been that invasive." Natsu answered "We cleaned your windows yesterday."

"Yeah, about that…" Lucy explained.

Lucy then recalled the other day when she came to her home and found Erza outside her window cleaning it wearing a bikini top and shorts.

"What are you doing?" Lucy angrily asked.

"Hey, Lucy, we just looked at your windows and noticed they were really dirty." Erza answered as she continued washing the window and moving her chest closer to the glass.

"Who else is here?" Lucy continued asking "Also, did you re-equip into that outfit?"

Lucy then continued walking through the house and noticed Natsu and Gray washing another one of the windows of Lucy's house wearing only their shorts.

"Are you serious, guys?" Lucy complained.

After Lucy recalled that moment, she continued to settle her current dispute with Natsu.

"Do you think you could leave?" Lucy requested "I'm trying to do my writing."

"Come on, Lucy." Natsu begged "You wouldn't want me to leave right now and be out there in the pitch black night, do you? Besides, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Lucy replied "Alright, you can stay here for now but I need to focus on my writing right now, so don't make too much of a mess."

"Thanks so much." Natsu replied as he gave Lucy a hug.

Lucy then hugged Natsu back and began to gag when she noticed that he smelled really bad from all the sweating he was doing. Lucy then let go of Natsu.

"Damn, Natsu, you smell really bad!" Lucy exclaimed "You really need to take a bath."

"Okay, you don't have to be so uptight about it." Natsu replied.

Later that night, after Lucy changed into her pyjamas, she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth where she noticed Natsu was taking a bath in her bathtub.

"How's it going, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he turned his head toward Lucy.

"This is awkward, but I need to brush my teeth." Lucy replied.

"So, brush your teeth, then." Natsu replied back.

"I don't think you should be in here right now, though." Lucy commented.

"I'm not finished with my bath yet though." Natsu commented back.

"Listen, Natsu." Lucy replied "If you're just going to—"

Natsu then put his head underneath the water. His body was completely under the water in the bathtub and began to hold his breath. Lucy then turned towards the mirror and began to brush her teeth. After she was finished, Natsu moved his head back up above the water and breathed heavily for air. Natsu then laid back and breathed heavily as he was continuing taking a bath.

Later, as Lucy walked into her bedroom to get herself ready to go to sleep, she noticed Natsu lying down on her bed wearing only his pants.

"What are you doing?" Lucy angrily asked.

"What does it look like?" Natsu asked back "I'm going to sleep."

"Are you trying to seduce me or something?" Lucy continued asking.

"It wouldn't be trying if it worked." Natsu answered.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let you sleep here?" Lucy continued asking.

"I didn't think you would have asked." Natsu continued answering.

"And I'm still not going to." Lucy replied "Now, get off of my bed!"

"You seriously have to stop with all of that anger." Natsu commented "It gives you forehead veins."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lucy asked.

At that moment, Natsu walked towards Lucy as she continued to talk.

"I mean, you come in here and basically invade every single thing I do in my own house." Lucy explained "Why do you occasionally have to make me—"

As Natsu continued, he began to kiss Lucy on the lips repeatedly.

"Are you seriously trying to kiss your way out of this?" Lucy asked.

As Natsu continued to kiss her, Lucy eventually stopped him and walked away to lie down on her bed. Lucy then got underneath her blanket and prepared to go to sleep. As Natsu tried to get under the blanket, she pulled it away from him and moved it closer towards herself.

"Nice try, Natsu." Lucy commented "If you're going to be here for the night, I'm not going to let you use the same blanket that I'm using."

"Man, you are being so aggressive." Natsu commented back.

"Please, like you're not being the same right now." Lucy commented back.

"I'm sorry, but it's just I'm your boyfriend, and I think we've been together long enough to become closer together." Natsu explained.

"That's kind of sweet of you, Natsu, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Lucy explained back "Right now, I just want to go to sleep."

Lucy then got herself ready to go to sleep. Natsu also lied down on Lucy's bed to go to sleep, where he was in a considerable distance from her.

"Good night, Natsu." Lucy said before closing her eyes.

"Good night, Lucy." Natsu said before closing his eyes.

Lucy then turned off the lights in the room as both of them prepared to go to sleep. Even though they were about to go to sleep at the moment, they still began to feel an impulse between each other. They didn't know that later that night, one of them would make a move on the other.


	6. Get Lucky

Chapter 6-Get Lucky

Later that night in Lucy's house, Natsu and Lucy were both asleep in the same bed. Natsu suddenly began to make movements while in his sleep. The movements did not wake Lucy up until Natsu began to roll over towards Lucy looking as if he was getting on top of her and straddling her like a saddle. Lucy opened her eyes and turned the lights on to notice that Natsu was lying on top of her while he was still asleep. Lucy tried to get Natsu off herself, but every time she tried to roll him back, he unconsciously rolled back to get back on top of her. Eventually, Lucy reached the point where she couldn't get Natsu off herself, so she woke him up by slapping him in the face.

"What did you wake me up for?" Natsu asked after he exclaimed in pain.

"Do you think you can get off of me?" Lucy asked back.

Natsu then tried to get off Lucy, but at that moment, Natsu and Lucy's legs looked as if they tangled together. At that moment, Natsu and Lucy looked into each other's eyes, since their faces were within a very close proximity. They suddenly stopped struggling to get off each other and both made a decision of what they wanted to do next.

Natsu and Lucy both took off their clothes and got under the blanket. As Lucy began to feel Natsu enter "inside" herself, she began to take a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu asked.

"I'm definitely sure." Lucy confirmed.

Natsu then laid his body on top of Lucy and began to kiss her repeatedly on the lips. Natsu then moved his lips down towards her neck and then towards her right shoulder. At that moment, as Natsu continued to kiss her shoulder, he placed his teeth on her skin and took a slight bite which made Lucy flinch.

"I'm sorry about that." Natsu explained "Are you alright? I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about me." Lucy answered "By the way, what did you bite me for?"

"I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Natsu explained.

Natsu continued to proceed as he continued to kiss her body moving down towards her chest. As Lucy began to moan, she got up put her arms around Natsu's body and pulled him closer so that his body was directly in contact with hers. Lucy then caused her and Natsu to turn and set their bodies back down on the bed. Lucy then put her and Natsu in a position where she was lying on top of him. Lucy then placed her head and hands directly on Natsu's chest where she placed her lips on it and began to kiss him repeatedly moving downward on Natsu's body with her body going underneath the blanket.

Natsu suddenly began to feel Lucy's mouth right on his crotch, and began to breathe heavily out of reaction of how she was beginning to pleasure him. Natsu then exclaimed out of pleasure and began to shout loudly after she was finished. Lucy then got out from under the blanket and laid herself on top of Natsu's body with her arms on his shoulders.

Natsu then went at it again with Lucy by continuing to pleasure her sexually. He continued kissing her and rolled her over to get back on top of her. However, Lucy also rolled him over so she could get on top of him. Natsu and Lucy both took turns at getting on top of each other until they were finished. Afterwards, Natsu and Lucy were both laying down beside each other with the blanket being right above Lucy's chest and Natsu's waist. They began to talk to each other.

"You know, you were really aggressive back there." Lucy commented.

"So were you." Natsu commented back.

"But still, that was pretty awesome." Lucy replied "I'm sorry for how I behaved, it's just that I've never done this until now."

"I'm with you on that, this is the first time I've done this also." Natsu replied back.

Lucy then turned to her side and placed her right hand on Natsu's bare chest.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked "Tell me, why were you so content on pursuing me like this?"

"I wanted my first time to be with you." Natsu answered.

"Do you really mean that?" Lucy continued asking.

Natsu then nodded his head in reply to mean yes, and put his right arm around Lucy's bare back and pulled her closer towards himself. As Natsu held Lucy in his arm, he moved his hand up and down her back. Lucy also moved her hand across Natsu's chest. As Natsu pulled Lucy closer to himself, he kissed her forehead and let her put her arms around his body.

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy said.

"I love you too, Lucy." Natsu said back.

Natsu and Lucy then kissed each other for a little longer before Lucy turned off the lights. As the lights were turned off and they both went back to sleep, they were held in each other's arms throughout the rest of the night.

The next morning, Lucy was the first to wake up and noticed that she was still being held in Natsu's arms. Natsu was still currently asleep, and Lucy planted kisses throughout his face in order to get him to wake up. Natsu opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at Lucy's face.

"Good morning." Natsu greeted.

"Thanks for being with me last night, Natsu." Lucy complimented "It was amazing."

"You were pretty amazing yourself." Natsu commented.

"Anyways, we should head out soon…you know…because we've got some work to do today." Lucy reminded.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked in a worried tone "I completely forgot."

"Maybe you'll be more aware next time." Lucy commented as she got out of bed to get dressed.

Natsu and Lucy both got dressed in their usual outfits and left to head to the Fairy Tail guild hall where they were about to do their wizard work.


	7. Right Here (Departed)

Chapter 7-Right Here (Departed)

As the morning commenced, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Juvia were all walking together heading to the location for their current wizard job. Lucy and Juvia were a few feet behind the rest of the group in order to for Lucy to talk with Juvia about what happened the previous night privately.

"It was just one of those nights where Natsu usually comes into my house uninvited." Lucy finished explaining.

"Wait a minute. Natsu was at your house all night?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, he was." Lucy confirmed.

"Did you by any chance happen to lose your virginity to Natsu last night?" Juvia continued asking.

"That is one crazy accusation that you are making." Lucy replied "But as you may know, yes, I did."

"Juvia can't believe it." Juvia commented as she hugged Lucy "Juvia guesses this means that you're now officially a grown woman."

"I don't think losing your virginity really qualifies as some rite of passage." Lucy commented back.

"It might be for some people." Juvia replied "Anyways, Juvia wants to know. What did you do with him last night?"

Lucy then told the details of her sexual encounter with Natsu to Juvia. After Lucy was done talking about it, both her and Juvia turned their heads back in front of them, and noticed that Erza was in front of them facing towards them who just heard everything about what they were just currently talking about.

"Natsu, Gray, Happy, you guys can keep going." Erza requested "I need to talk to Lucy and Juvia for a moment. Don't worry. We'll catch up as soon as we're done."

"May I ask what you're talking about to be exact?" Gray asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. We're just having some girl talk." Erza answered.

At that moment, Natsu and Gray kept walking forward while Lucy, Juvia, and Erza had stayed put where they were. Erza looked at them with a concerned face before speaking.

"So, Lucy, you lost your virginity to Natsu last night?" Erza asked.

"That…is correct." Lucy answered "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that about your recent encounter…it's just…I'm just a little bit curious." Erza answered back "Why did you two do it?"

"I…I'm in love Natsu, okay." Lucy continued answering "And he loves me. Besides, we've wanted to do it with each other for some time now."

"But still, isn't it a bit too soon for you two to make a big decision like that?" Erza asked.

"You just don't get it, Erza." Lucy complained "You've never felt the way that I feel."

"I'll have you know that there is a man who I'm in love with very much, but…he happens to be…very far from me right now." Erza explained.

"Why won't you mention his name?" Juvia asked.

"It's too painful for me to mention." Erza answered "Beside, you know who I'm talking about."

Erza then took out a locket from inside her armour, and began to open it to look at a picture that was inside. Juvia used her water magic to make the locket come to her. She looked at the picture inside the locket and found that it was of Jellal Fernandez.

"Lucy, it appears as if Erza seems to be in love with Jellal." Juvia mentioned.

"Is that true, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"That is correct." Erza confirmed.

"Why are you still hung up on this guy?" Lucy asked "I mean, he's been gone for…a while now."

"It's because he's the first man that has ever told me that he loved me." Erza answered "I guess you could say that I'm still hoping that we'll be together again."

"As much as Juvia wants to side with Lucy, she seems to agree with what Erza is saying." Juvia commented "She means that it seems as if Erza is stricken with Jellal's feelings of affection, that Erza sees Jellal as a potential soul mate. If Erza loves Jellal so much at this point, isn't her affections something she should hold onto."

"Juvia, Jellal's been gone long enough." Lucy argued "With this long period of absence, one day, she'll have to let it all go. Why are you siding with Erza?"

"Why are you siding against Erza?" Juvia asked back.

"I'm just trying to be reasonable." Lucy answered.

"Don't worry. I'm siding with Erza on this one." Happy commented.

After hearing Happy's voice, Lucy, Juvia, and Erza began to look around where Happy was. However, they looked up and found him floating in the air eavesdropping on their current conversation. When Happy saw that they noticed his presence, he began to smile awkwardly.

"Happy, do you think you could come down here for a moment?" Erza requested.

They confronted Happy with all three of the girls looking at him with a disappointed facial oppression. Erza was the one who was looking Happy in the eye, in order to confront him.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation." Happy explained in a frightened voice "It's just that I was really curious as to what you were talking about."

"If you value your safety, you won't tell anyone else what you heard between me, Lucy, and Juvia." Erza commanded to Happy in an angry voice "Do I make myself clear, Happy?"

"Alright, I won't tell anyone." Happy eagerly agreed "You've got my word."

"Thank you." Erza replied "Come on, girls, we need to get going. We've got plenty of catching up to do."

As they continued walking, Lucy, Erza, Happy and Juvia eventually caught up to Natsu and Gray. They were headed to the harbour, where they were about to head to their destination by boat.

"Where exactly is this job taking place?" Lucy asked.

"It's on an island not far from here." Erza answered "Come on, we need to arrive there before it gets dark."


	8. Anything Could Happen

Chapter 8-Anything Could Happen

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Juvia had gotten on the boat that was set sail for the location they were headed for their current wizard job. During the boat ride, Juvia was walking all by herself towards the back of the boat. As she looked towards the sea, Juvia suddenly remembered what Gajeel told her while at the guild before she and her team were about to leave on their wizard job.

"Do you want to know the secret to enjoying a boat ride?" Gajeel asked.

"That sounds interesting." Juvia answered "Would you mind telling Juvia?"

"When you're on the boat, find a spot with a good view of the sea, step onto the railing on the edge of the boat, and look right towards the sea and capture the view with your own eyes." Gajeel explained.

"Does that even work?" Juvia asked.

"Of course it does." Gajeel confirmed "I done that before."

After recalling that moment, Juvia decided to do the suggestion Gajeel recommended. Juvia stepped onto the railing on the edge of the boat, held onto a nearby rope that was on the side of the boat, and looked out into the sea to capture the view with her own eyes. Juvia just stood there glancing at the beauty of the open sea as anyone would look through that viewpoint. After she stood there for just a moment, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. However, she began to feel her feet slipping and it looked as if she was about to fall forward. Before she could fall, Juvia suddenly felt herself being catched and she opened her eyes and noticed arms being held around her to keep her from falling. Juvia turned around and saw that Gray was the one who caught her.

"What are you doing up here?" Gray asked.

"Juvia…w-was just…" Juvia answered stuttering "It's just that Juvia was told that this was an exciting thing to do on this ship."

Gray then got Juvia off the railing with her feet being planted back on the ship, and she walked closer so she could stand next to him.

"What you were doing looked dangerous." Gray commented "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Juvia's fine." Juvia explained "She was merely just looking at the sea from the edge of the boat. You should try it sometime."

"Maybe I'll try that some other time." Gray replied.

"Hey, you guys, get up here quick." Erza called from a distance.

Erza was at the top level of the boat looking towards the sea. Lucy, Gray, and Juvia met Erza from that part of the boat. Natsu was still at another part of the boat lying down because he was suffering through his usual motion sickness with Happy comforting him.

"We're almost reaching our destination." Erza mentioned.

"Where exactly is the place we're heading to?" Lucy asked.

"It's on a nearby island that's coming up in our view right about now." Erza answered.

The four of them suddenly saw the island within a considerable view which they were about to head towards. When they were almost at their destination, Lucy ran off to look for Natsu and Happy. Lucy found Natsu suffering through motion sickness while lying down on a nearby table.

"Come on, Natsu, we're finally here." Lucy said.

From that moment, the boat stopped and Natsu was suddenly relieved and began to slowly stand back up on his feet. However, he still felt a bit dizzy and began walking aimlessly until Lucy caught him with her arms.

"Natsu, what would you do without me?" Lucy asked.

When they reached the island, all of them got off of the boat and headed towards the island. Once they went through, they all had to navigate through a vast jungle.

"Erza, would you mind telling us what we're doing here, exactly?" Natsu curiously asked.

"We're here to look for certain lost magical artifacts that have scattered throughout this island." Erza explained "There are 3 distinct artifacts as you can see from the posting."

"What are these artifacts even meant to do?" Lucy curiously asked.

"Apparently, according to the posting, it says that when the artifacts are placed together correctly, it becomes a magical item used in order to tell the future." Erza answered "I know it sounds tempting, but I would advise you not to use them for that purpose. We are assigned strictly to find them and return them to the original owner. However, we still need to find them before anyone else gets their hands on them."

Erza then took out the job posting flyer and had shown the front to show Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Juvia what they were looking for. Erza then turned to the back which displayed a map of the island labelling where the artifacts could be found on the island.

"I suggest that we split up so we can find them faster." Erza continued explaining "Gray, you'll head east."

"Juvia will go with him." Juvia replied.

Gray then turned his head toward Juvia, and began to look at her with an expression on his face to show how honoured he was for Juvia to choose to go with him.

"Natsu, you can head west." Erza advised.

"I'll choose Happy as my partner." Natsu replied.

"There's no way that's going to happen, Natsu." Lucy replied to Natsu "Your destructive nature gets the best of you if you're left all by yourself. I need to at least come along to keep your sanity intact."

"It looks like I'll be heading north all by myself then." Erza commented on the matter.

"Are you sure you're okay with continuing through this place all alone?" Gray asked.

"I'm sure. Why? Do you think that I can't?" Erza asked in a suddenly angry tone.

"No, we don't think that, Erza." Natsu and Gray answered in a frightened tone.

And just like that, the team had split up in the respective groups in order to look for the magic artifacts.


	9. Catch My Breath

Chapter 9-Catch My Breath

As Gray and Juvia were walking through the island jungle, they suddenly found the place where they would find one of the magic artifacts. The place happened to be a large waterfall that was flowing to a small, but surprisingly deep lake.

"According to the map, the artifact should be right at the bottom of the lake where this waterfall leads to." Juvia explained.

"How deep do you think that lake is?" Gray asked.

"It's probably somewhere between 100-200 feet." Juvia answered.

"We should get going then." Gray replied as he began to unbutton and take off his shirt.

Juvia noticed Gray stripping down into his underwear and became still for a partial moment.

"Are you serious about going down there?" Juvia asked.

"Come on, we're supposed to be working as a team." Gray answered "I already know you're able to create air bubbles with your water magic."

Before Gray and Juvia were about to head into the water, Juvia thought to herself, "I can't believe it, he knows me so well." Juvia then made an air bubble with her water magic and used it to surround Gray's head so that he could breathe while underwater. Gray and Juvia then proceeded to dive right down to the deep area of the lake. They began to swim right down to the bottom to obtain the magic artifact.

As they swam further down, they noticed some stone structures surrounding the deep parts of the lake. Soon enough, they reached the bottom of the lake where they found the magic artifact which was placed on a pedestal. Juvia swam towards it and proceeded to take it from the pedestal. All of a sudden after Juvia took the artifact, they suddenly saw a loud rumble coming their way. Soon enough, they noticed strange bursts of water shooting towards them.

"Look out!" Juvia shouted as she swam towards Gray and pushed him out of the way.

Gray then saw that he and Juvia were being attacked by random bursts of water and attempted to freeze them with his ice magic. Juvia also tried to redirect them with her water magic. Eventually, after a while, they were still being attacked by more bursts of water which they didn't know where they were coming from. Gray and Juvia then proceeded to swim upward as fast as they could to reach the surface. By the time they reached the surface, they felt exhausted.

Gray and Juvia slowly swam to the land and planted their feet on the ground. Juvia then removed the air bubble from Gray's head. Due to their exhaustion, they walked slowly towards a nearby a large, wide boulder. Gray then proceeded to lie down on it to rest and Juvia sat down next to him.

"Did you get the artifact?" Gray asked as he was continuously taking deep breaths.

"Juvia has it right here in her hand." Juvia answered as she opened her left hand for Gray to see that the artifact was in her possession.

"We should probably head to others now." Gray replied.

"Don't you think that you should rest for a bit?" Juvia asked "You look a bit exhausted."

Gray then sat straight back up and still breathed deeply.

"Now that you think of it, that sounds like a good idea." Gray agreed.

Gray and Juvia then proceeded to lie down on the boulder beside each other in order to take a short rest. Gray then put his right arm around Juvia and pulled her closer towards him.

"The sunlight sure looks beautiful." Juvia commented "Reminds Juvia of the first time she saw the sunlight thanks to you, Gray."

"I should let you know that I'm really glad that you came along with me." Gray also commented.

"Is it because that Juvia has been a useful tool in order to complete your assigned task?" Juvia asked.

"No, but that factor also works." Gray answered "But the main reason why I'm grateful for you coming with me is because…it gave me a reason for me to be with you today."

"That sounds really sweet coming from you." Juvia commented "You know, other than the fact that the deepest part of this lake is a death trap, this place looks very romantic especially with that waterfall."

"Since we'll be staying here on this island tonight, would you perhaps maybe want to meet back here tonight?" Gray asked.

"Are you serious?" Juvia asked back.

"I'm definitely serious." Gray confirmed.

"Juvia would love that." Juvia replied.

Gray and Juvia continued lying down on the rock to rest. Elsewhere, Erza was walking through the island jungle all by herself and finally reached the place where she would find one of the artifact pieces. It was located in the middle of what looked like a human-sized chess board with body sized white and black pieces on either side. As Erza was about to take the artifact, another person came by to take it. The person was wearing a hooded jacket, so Erza was unable to see the figure's face. After the hooded figure took the artifact, the body-sized chess pieces began to attack the both of them.

"Hold it right there!" Erza shouted "You're not meant to take that."

All of a sudden, Erza attacked the hooded figure and begun to fight that person. During the fight, both of them also had to dodge the incoming attacks from the chess pieces. After using her magic to fight against the figure, she eventually disarmed the figure by giving a blow to the head which caused the person to fall down. Erza then walked up to figure and removed the hood to find out that the hooded figure was Jellal. Jellal suddenly opened his eyes and saw Erza standing in front of him. Erza then carried Jellal out of the area, and after walking a considerable distance, she dropped him down nearby a tree.

"Don't move!" Erza commanded as she pointed her sword towards his face.

"Please don't hurt me." Jellal begged "I—I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I wouldn't know anyone who would have that idea." Erza commented sarcastically "What are you even doing here in the first place?"

"I—I don't know." Jellal explained "I don't even know where I am and how I got here. In fact, I haven't been conscious until—Wait a minute. Did you just hit me in the head?"

"Why did you attack me?" Erza asked.

"I attacked you?" Jellal asked back "I—I'm sorry. I didn't know. I could see what was happening, but I wasn't able to control myself. It was like I was under—"

"Mind control?" Erza interrupted.

"I guess you could say that." Jellal replied as he struggled to get up "All I know was that I was taken, and suddenly something was controlling my body."

"Who were those people?" Erza asked.

As Jellal tried to answer, he suddenly exclaimed in pain as he tried to walk forward. Erza looked under Jellal's shirt and found that there were multiple bruises all over his upper body.

"Who did that to you?" Erza continued asking.

"I—I don't know." Jellal answered.

"Come with me, I can help you with those." Erza replied.


	10. If You Had My Love

Chapter 10-If You Had My Love

Elsewhere on the island, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were searching one of the artifact pieces. They suddenly found out that it was being held in the middle of an arena where the ground of it had a pattern of square-like platforms.

"Wait a minute." Lucy advised "There's something strange about this setup."

"While you figure that out, I'm going to go get the artifact." Natsu replied.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy shouted.

As Natsu stepped into the arena, he suddenly found himself attacked by various incoming spears and flames. He was able to dodge them most of the time, but got hit repeatedly up to the extent that he hit so hard that he was pushed out of the arena.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Natsu shouted.

"Hold up for a moment." Lucy replied.

Lucy then stepped onto one of the square platforms and it begun to make the sound of a music note. She then jumped to another which was two feet away which made the sound of another music note.

"It's a pattern." Lucy commented.

Lucy continued to jump on the square platforms in a specific order to make the right pattern. Eventually, she reached the artifact and begun to take it from its pedestal.

"Now, that's how you do it, Natsu." Lucy gloated towards Natsu.

"That's great, Lucy, but I think you need to get out of there now." Happy commented.

Lucy then turned to look behind her, and noticed that the large statues that were at the end of the arena were walking towards her. Lucy ran as fast as she could to avoid getting trampled, but as she was about to exit the arena, she tripped and fell down on the ground with a twisted ankle. Luckily, Happy was able to fly over there and carry Lucy out the arena. After Happy carried Lucy out of the arena, he let her down, which caused her to fall down.

"You know, you could have let me down gently." Lucy commented.

"Sorry about that, Lucy." Happy replied.

Lucy then stood herself back up on her feet, but as she continued to walk, she struggled because her left ankle was still a bit sore from being twisted. As Lucy walked further, she tripped again but Natsu was there in front of her to catch her.

"Don't worry, I got you." Natsu said.

Later that night, the team had assembled tents on a specific campsite place as they were staying on the island for the night. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were the last to arrive at the campsite where they saw the tents already being set up. As Lucy was about to go inside one of the tents, she saw Juvia walk out of one.

"Juvia, where are you heading to?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia w-was just heading somewhere to get some fresh air." Juvia answered.

"Just be careful out there, okay?" Lucy replied before entering one of the tents.

Juvia didn't want to tell Lucy, but where Juvia was really headed was back to the lake where she and Gray went to earlier in the day in order to meet Gray for a romantic encounter.

Erza was all by herself in a tent with Jellal where she was tending to his bruises. When they were both all alone in the tent, Erza prepared a bucket of water and a wash cloth. She then had sat down with Jellal walking towards her. She took off his shirt and laid him down in her arms. Erza then took the wash cloth and began to tend to his bruises.

As Erza began to move the wash cloth all over Jellal's upper body skin, he looked into her eyes and began to speak to her.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Jellal said.

"Don't mention it." Erza replied "So, you were under another person's mind control?"

"Yes, I was." Jellal explained "It was like being in a nightmare. All I knew that I was that couldn't stop myself even though I saw it all happening."

"Before you were put under that trance, what do you remember?" Erza asked.

"I don't remember anything." Jellal answered "I was just in the dark entirely being under torture."

"That sounds really tragic." Erza commented.

"You know, I'm glad that you found me." Jellal commented back "I'm grateful that I got another chance to see you once again."

After that comment, Erza and Jellal looked into each other's eyes and began to feel an emotional affection in their hearts. Jellal then moved closer to Erza and kissed her on the lips. They began to make out with each other and be held in each other's arms. While they were kissing, Jellal moved his right hand and began to move it underneath Erza's armour to touch her skin. Erza suddenly had felt Jellal's hand, and when his touch got stronger, she ended up doing a reflex move where she unintentionally punched Jellal in the stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Erza commented as she let go of Jellal.

"What did you do that for?" Jellal asked.

"I—I'm not accustomed to being touched like that." Erza commented.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Jellal replied.

Erza then requipped out of her armour and was completely naked in front of him.

"I would like to do what you would like to do." Erza nervously explained.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jellal asked.

"I've waited long enough." Erza answered "I'm ready."

Jellal then took off the rest of his clothes and both of them began to lie down together and were ready to engage in intercourse. The blanket they were lying under was up to their waists. As both of them proceeded to kiss each other, Erza got on top of Jellal and began to plant kisses all over his face. Erza and Jellal put their arms around each other as they continued to kiss. Jellal placed his left hand on Erza's right shoulder while Erza placed her right hand on Jellal's chest. As Jellal placed his right arm over Erza's chest, she began to suddenly moan.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jellal asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid." Erza answered "Just keep going."

Jellal then continued to kiss Erza and move his hands down to her stomach, while Erza was also touching Jellal's stomach. Erza and Jellal's bodies were then pressed against each other as they continued to go further. After a while, Erza and Jellal suddenly finished when they both began to breathe very heavily. In the aftermath, Erza continued to hold onto Jellal. Jellal could feel how much Erza was drawn to him, as much as he was drawn to her. Jellal also continued to hold onto Erza with his arms. They both continued to be held in each other's arms which they would do until the end of the night.


	11. Come & Get It

Chapter 11-Come & Get It

On that night, Juvia walked through the island jungle to get back to the lake where she and Gray went to earlier during their day on the island. When she reached the lake, she saw Gray nearby and he walked towards her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Gray commented as he kissed Juvia on the lips.

Gray then walked towards the lake and took all of his clothes off, including his underwear. After Gray become completely naked, he walked into the water and kept walking until the water was up to his waist. Gray then turned towards Juvia who was still standing on land.

"Are you coming, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Juvia's coming." Juvia answered.

Juvia then took a deep breath and proceeded to take off her clothes. As soon as Juvia took off all her clothes, she folded her arms around her chest and walked into the water. Juvia walked further until she stood right next to where Gray was in the water. Gray then proceeded to kiss Juvia on the lips and place his hands around her waist. As Juvia felt her lips being touched by Gray's lips, she moved her arms away from her chest and held onto Gray's waist. They continued kissing and holding onto each other as they began to walk towards the deeper part of the lake. Eventually, both of them went towards the deeper end. At that moment, their feet were pushed off from the ground and they began to float.

Gray and Juvia then went underwater where they proceeded to kiss while underneath the water. While they were underwater, they held onto to each other and swam around the water continuing to kiss each other. During that time, Juvia moved her hand from Gray's shoulders to his chest. She continued to press her hand gently on his chest, until Gray moved his hand to grab onto Juvia's hand and hold onto it. Gray moved his other hand so he could touch Juvia's right arm entirely. As they continued, Gray and Juvia had their bodies touch each other, appearing as if they were engaging in intercourse.

A moment later, Gray swam back to the surface. With his head above the water, he breathed deeply for air. After that, Juvia also swam back up to the surface.

As the night continued, Gray and Juvia went back to one of the tents at the campsite. Inside the tent, they both laid down together underneath a blanket without wearing any clothes. As they were still sleeping, Juvia woke up in the middle of the night. As she opened her eyes, she turned over to look at Gray, who was still asleep. Juvia started to fondle with Gray as he was still asleep as she placed her right hand on his chest. Juvia moved her hand from Gray's chest, to his stomach, and then to his waist. Gray then woke up and opened his eyes to notice Juvia touching him.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" Gray asked.

"Juvia couldn't sleep." Juvia answered.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Gray continued asking.

"A couple things, some of which Juvia is unable to understand." Juvia continued answering "Since Gray and Juvia are now awake, is it possible to go at it again?"

"Of course we can." Gray confirmed.

Juvia then turned over so she could lie on top of Gray. Once Juvia had got on top of Gray, she proceeded to "enter" him. During that moment, Juvia moved her head down to kiss Gray on the lips. As Juvia continued kissing Gray, she noticed that he didn't make any movements on any kind. Juvia then decided to do certain positions that would get Gray to make movements. Juvia then used her hands to touch Gray's body by moving them across his bare chest until moving them across his upper arms. As Juvia continued touching Gray, she touched him in a way that made him chuckle.

Gray then moved his body by turning Juvia over, so he could get on top of her. They continued kissing each other on the lips. During that time, Juvia lifted up her legs so that they could straddle around Gray's waist. As they continued kissing, Gray grabbed onto Juvia's waist which made her moan. Juvia also grabbed onto Gray's chest, which made him moan. As they continued kissing, Gray had set Juvia down on the ground, and both them continued to engage in intercourse. When they were finished, Gray got himself off of Juvia, and both began to lie down together side by side.

As Gray continued to breathe heavily, Juvia turned over and put her left arm around his back and her right arm on his chest.

"That was really impressive what you did there." Gray commented.

"You were impressive yourself." Juvia commented back.

"How did you know how to do those tricks of yours?" Gray asked.

"What 'tricks' are you talking about?" Juvia asked back.

"I'm probably just making guesses." Gray explained "I mean, because this is the first time I've done something like this."

"This is Juvia's first time also." Juvia replied "Then again, isn't the first time usually the strangest?"

Gray and Juvia then started chuckling and then stopped when they began to look into each other's eyes. They had a moment of silence at that point.

"We should probably get back to sleep now." Gray commented.

"Juvia's with you on that." Juvia commented back.

As Gray closed his eyes, Juvia kept her eyes open because she wanted to cherish the moment she had with him. Juvia kept staring at him, because she reminded herself how much she had dreamed about this moment for a long time. Before closing her eyes, Juvia moved closer to Gray and put her arms around his body so that she could hold onto him as she was going to back to sleep.

The next morning, Natsu and Lucy were the first to wake up. As they both got out of the tent, they were just finishing putting their usual clothes back on. As they stepped outside, they realized that no one else was outside the tents.

"That's strange." Lucy commented "How come nobody else has woken up? I'm going to check on them."

Lucy then opened the tent that Gray and Juvia were in and put her head inside. Lucy suddenly screamed and backed her head out of the tent.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he got in a fighting stance.

"I just saw Gray and Juvia in a…compromising position." Lucy answered.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu continued asking.

"They just did it inside the tent." Lucy continued answering "I'm going to check on Erza."

Lucy then opened the tent that Erza was in. Since Erza didn't tell anyone in her team that she found Jellal, Lucy was surprised when she looked in the tent and saw Erza and Jellal sleeping together. As she did before, Lucy screamed and backed her head out of the tent.

"When did Jellal get here?" Lucy asked "Also, is Erza serious about doing that? Please, why are these people so content with having intercourse inside tents?"

"Didn't we do that last night?" Natsu asked back.

"Shut your mouth." Lucy replied.


	12. Give Your Heart A Break

Chapter 12-Give Your Heart A Break

As the morning commenced, the team took a boat ride to return to the Fairy Tail guild hall with the artifact pieces they had found the previous day. During that time, Erza and Jellal were at the stern of the ship having a conversation.

"It was amazing that I got to see again." Jellal said "It hurts me so much that I have to head back."

"I know. It hurts me too." Erza replied.

"You know I've thought a lot about you and about us." Jellal explained "We have been with each other for a long time, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have." Erza answered.

"Erza, what I'm going to say next is will seem a little strange." Jellal commented "But it's something I'm eager to ask."

Jellal then turned towards Erza and she turned towards him so they could both look each other in the eyes.

"Erza Scarlet, would you like for the both of us to get married?" Jellal asked.

Jellal's question made Erza remain silent for a moment.

"I—I don't know what to say." Erza answered.

"I don't mean now, but I mean when you're ready." Jellal explained as he got down on one knee in front of Erza "Until then, I'm a man of my word."

Jellal then put his right hand in one of his pants pockets and took out a small sized box which when he opened it contained a ring. Erza then took the box and Jellal stood back on his feet.

"How were able to get a ring like this?" Erza asked "And is this actually a diamond?"

"Actually, it's ethernano." Jellal answered "I took a piece and put in that specific shape."

Elsewhere, on the boat, Juvia was standing on the railing again looking out into the ocean like she did when they were riding the boat to the island. Gray walked by and began to question her.

"Are you still bent on doing that?" Gray asked "I still don't see the point in doing that."

"Gray, come on, you should try it." Juvia answered "It's so amazing."

Gray then stepped onto the railing right beside where Juvia was standing and put his left arm around her lower back.

"Now, just look straight ahead." Juvia said.

Gray looked out straight ahead and began to glance right at the open sea. All of a sudden, Gray suddenly felt the reason why Juvia did this sort of action as he got to see the ocean view with his own eyes.

"It looks beautiful." Gray commented.

"Juvia told you so." Juvia commented back.

Gray and Juvia continued looking into the sea while they were standing on the railing of the boat. Juvia also put her right arm around Gray's back, just as he did with his left arm. Juvia then turned her head to look at Gray and thought that he looked lovely at that moment. Gray then turned his head towards Juvia and he kissed her on the lips. They proceeded to kiss each other repeatedly as they engaged in that romantic moment.

Elsewhere, on the boat, Lucy was sitting in a chair looking at Gray and Juvia from afar.

"That is so romantic." Lucy commented "I wish I could do that."

Lucy then moved her right arm and patted Natsu on the back. He was laying down right beside her and was as usual suffering through his usual motion sickness.

"Is the boat ride over yet?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be reaching our stop in about an hour." Lucy answered.

"Oh, come on, another hour?" Natsu continued asking before groaning.

"Seriously, if there is any cure for what you have, I'm going to find it and give it to you." Lucy commented as she began to drink from a glass of water.

After they all got off the boat after they reached their stop, Erza and Jellal spoke together all by themselves.

"I have to head back." Jellal said "But I don't want to say goodbye."

"I don't either." Erza replied.

"Before I leave, you need to know that wherever you go, I'll always be with you." Jellal commented.

"I'll always be with you too." Erza replied.

"I'll come back for you." Jellal confirmed "I promise."

"I know you will." Erza also confirmed.

Erza then held onto Jellal in her arms and kissed him on the lips. After they kissed, Jellal then left, but as he was leaving, he made a hand gesture to Erza that signified his promise to return to her. Erza then joined the rest of the team as they were about to walk back to the guild hall. Before she joined the rest of her friends, Erza had glanced at the ring that Jellal gave her and put it on her left ring finger.

On the walk home, Lucy and Juvia began to question why Erza had a ring on her finger.

"Erza, where did you get that ring?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you girls this, but…" Erza answered "Jellal just asked me to marry him."

"Juvia can't believe it!" Juvia commented in excitement "Congratulations, Erza!"

"So, Jellal proposed to you?" Lucy asked.

"That is correct." Erza answered.

"And you said yes?" Lucy continued asking.

"Technically, I was so surprised, and quite frankly, touched by his gesture that I must not have been able to give him a clear answer." Erza explained "However, when Jellal comes back to me again, I will say yes."

"How are you even sure that Jellal will come back for you?" Lucy continued asking.

"I believe in him, Lucy." Erza continued answering "I can see it in his eyes."

Erza then walked ahead of them, leaving Lucy and Juvia to talk to each other by themselves.

"I still don't see why Erza would want to get married to Jellal." Lucy commented.

"Have you not recognized how much Erza and Jellal love each other?" Juvia asked "They have shared a bond with each other for so long, probably even longer than yours with Natsu and Juvia's with Gray. They obviously want to confirm that they wish to be together for a lifetime."

"I know what you mean, but it seems a bit unexpected and strange for her to be taking such a big step at this part of her life." Lucy commented.


	13. What Now

Chapter 13-What Now

Two weeks later, Lucy came to the guild hall holding a batch of cookies and walked towards Natsu, Gray, and Juvia.

"Hey, you guys, I just received this batch of cookies this morning from… actually, I don't know who sent them." Lucy explained "I just woke up and found them in my house without a card. But you have got to try them."

Natsu, Gray, and Juvia then each ate a cookie.

"So, how are they?" Lucy asked.

"Man, these are pretty good." Gray answered.

Lucy noticed Juvia not giving her any answer. Juvia was instead silent for a moment and put her left hand on her stomach. Juvia then ran off without saying another word.

"What's her problem?" Natsu asked.

All of a sudden, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray heard what sounded like Juvia throwing up elsewhere. As soon as Natsu and Gray heard, they placed the cookies they were eating back on the tray fearing that they might get sick like Juvia. When Juvia walked back to them, Lucy became curious as to what was going on.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Lucy asked "Are you feeling okay?"

"Nothing, it's just that Juvia has been feeling this sick for a few days now." Juvia answered "But she has only been having this one symptom and nothing else. Besides, it wears off later in the day, so it's no big deal."

"Don't you think you should see a doctor or something?" Lucy continued asking.

"No, Lucy, Juvia is fine." Juvia continued answering.

"Come on, Juvia, I'd hate to know if something might be wrong with you." Lucy replied.

"Listen, Lucy. Juvia does not need to see a doctor." Juvia replied back.

Juvia then ran off again and Lucy could hear her throwing up once again. Juvia then slowly walked back towards Lucy.

"Maybe Juvia should see a doctor." Juvia suggested.

Later that day, Lucy accompanied Juvia to visit the doctor. They were sitting in a room where they were nervously waiting for the results. A few minutes later, the doctor entered the room.

"Alright, Miss Lockser, after analyzing your checkup, we've noticed something." The doctor confirmed.

"Juvia hasn't caught any disease or anything, has she?" Juvia asked.

"No, you're not sick." The doctor answered "You're pregnant."

After hearing what the doctor said, Juvia was silent for a moment.

"Could you—could you check again?" Juvia asked.

"Miss Lockser, you're pregnant." The doctor confirmed "Apparently, for two weeks now."

"Could you give us a moment?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I can." The doctor answered.

As the doctor left, Lucy then walked over towards Juvia and stood right beside her.

"It was from when you were with Gray, wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"That is correct." Juvia answered "Juvia thought she was ready for him. She didn't know it would end up coming to this. You must think she is stupid right now, don't you?"

"That's not stupid." Lucy commented.

"Yes, it is." Juvia replied as she begun feeling sad.

"No, it isn't." Lucy replied back "Listen, this doesn't change anything. You're still the amazing girl that I've come to know and care for."

"Thanks." Juvia replied back "It really means a lot."

Lucy then allowed Juvia to lay down her head down on her shoulder in order to comfort her and to ensure her trust.

"But on a more serious note, what are you going to do about the child that is going to grow inside you?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia doesn't know what she's going to do." Juvia answered "This is a lot that is put under her at this moment. Listen, until then, could you not tell anyone else about this?"

"You do realize that this isn't something you can keep secret, especially with the fact that your stomach is going to increase in size in about four and a half months." Lucy explained.

"You don't need to remind Juvia, you know?" Juvia replied "It's just that she is not ready to tell anyone about this."

"I understand that, but don't you think that there's a certain man who you should tell about what has currently happened to you?" Lucy suggested "Because I think that he would be the one who needs to be told about this."

"Could you not play the pronoun game with Juvia and say his name?" Juvia requested.

"I was trying the subtle approach to say that you need to tell Gray about this." Lucy explained "I mean that he's the one who got your pregnant in the first place, so he's needs to be told about this."

"You're right, but Juvia needs to be the one to tell him." Juvia replied "But until then, you can't let anyone else know about this. Juvia does not need anyone to look at her funny."

"Don't worry, I won't." Lucy confirmed.

"Do you promise?" Juvia asked.

"I promise." Lucy confirmed.

When Lucy and Juvia got back to the Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu and Gray walked up to them being curious as to what was going on.

"So, is Juvia alright?" Gray asked.

"Yes, Juvia's fine, but she has something to tell you." Lucy answered.

"What is it?" Gray asked to Juvia.

"Can we talk about this alone?" Juvia asked to Gray.

Gray and Juvia then stepped outside the guild hall so they could have a conversation by themselves without anyone else knowing.

"Juvia h—has something she really, really needs to tell you." Juvia stammered "She—she—she doesn't know how to say this, b—but she is…"

"Are you having a seizure or something?" Gray questioned.

"No, she's not." Juvia answered "But Gray…"

Juvia then took a deep breath before she would tell Gray.

"Gray, Juvia has brought you out here to tell you something." Juvia explained "Juvia has just found out that…she's pregnant. She knows that this is a lot to handle at this moment and doesn't know what to do at this point. And she's afraid that you might respond very hasty and—"

Gray then interrupted Juvia by kissing her on the lips.

"What did you do that for?" Juvia wondered.

"I did that to stop you from talking too much." Gray answered "I'm actually feeling okay, but you're pregnant?"

"Yes, Juvia is pregnant." Juvia answered back "She knew she had to tell you, but she didn't want to get you upset."

"Juvia, I love you for who you are, not for what you are." Gray explained "So, you just found out today?"

"Yes, apparently Juvia just found out that she is two weeks pregnant at this point." Juvia explained back.

"Who else knows about this?" Gray asked.

"Lucy is the only other person who knows." Juvia answered.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" Gray continued asking.

"Juvia doesn't know, but until then, she doesn't want to tell anyone else right now." Juvia continued answering.

Gray then placed his hands on Juvia's shoulders.

"Well, whatever happens, I'll always be by your side." Gray assured.

"That means so much." Juvia commented.

Gray and Juvia then hugged and kissed each other at that moment.


	14. Justify My Love

Chapter 14-Justify My Love

Later that night, as Lucy went back to her house, she immediately decided to rest by lying down on her bed. As she laid down on her bed, Lucy began to think to herself wondering about what will happen with Juvia as she was about to have a newborn child. Lucy then turned to her side and noticed Natsu laying down on the bed right beside her. Natsu was wearing only his scarf and pants. As Lucy saw Natsu asleep, she immediately proceeded to touch him and soon as she touched his skin, he immediately woke up.

"Is it a habit of yours to interrupt someone's sleep?" Natsu asked.

"Is it a habit of yours to show up to my bed uninvited?" Lucy asked back.

"Come on, it's fitting for me to show up here, given our history." Natsu answered.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Lucy asked as she touched Natsu's stomach.

All of a sudden, Natsu started laughing which made Lucy suspicious.

"You're not ticklish, are you?" Lucy questioned.

"No, I'm not." Natsu answered in denial.

However, Lucy proceeded to tickle Natsu with her hands. As she tickled on his bare skin, Natsu began to laugh.

"Stop it, Lucy." Natsu requested as he continued laughing.

"You want me to stop?" Lucy taunted "Huh? You want me to stop? Well, guess what? I'm not going to stop! I'm not going to stop ever!"

Lucy continued tickling Natsu continuously as she was positioned on top of him. As she kept at it, Natsu immediately made a move and turned Lucy over so that he could get on top of her. As soon as Natsu got on top of Lucy and they began looking into each other's eyes, Lucy stopped tickling Natsu which made him stop laughing. As Natsu and Lucy looked into each other's eyes, Natsu started to kiss Lucy on the lips repeatedly.

As they continued kissing, Natsu proceeded to reach his hand under Lucy's shirt and began touching her stomach. Out of reaction, Lucy began to grab on Natsu's back tightly as she begun to chuckle. As Natsu continued laying himself down on top of Lucy, they held their bodies tighter to each other. But all of a sudden, Lucy suddenly stopped which Natsu didn't know why.

"Is there something wrong?" Natsu curiously asked.

"Actually, it's—" Lucy answered, but stopped mid-sentence.

Although Lucy couldn't say it, she was still feeling a bit worried after learning about Juvia's pregnancy which made her unable to concentrate on her current endeavour. As much as she wanted to tell Natsu, Lucy remembered that she promised Juvia her secrecy.

"Why are being so off right now?" Natsu asked.

Since Lucy couldn't tell Natsu the secret, she ended up making a random excuse.

"It's just that…it's that time of the month for me." Lucy answered.

"But it was that time of the month for you yesterday." Natsu explained.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked "Never mind. I'm sorry, but it's just that…for certain reasons, I'm not feeling all that well."

"Oh no, you haven't gotten sick by Juvia, have you?" Natsu asked back.

"Juvia does not have anything contagious." Lucy answered.

"Then what does she have?" Natsu continued asking.

"I can't tell you that." Lucy continued answering, remembering what she promised to keep secret.

"Can you at least tell me what's on your mind?" Natsu asked.

"No, I can't tell you that either." Lucy answered, because she thought answering might reveal Juvia's secret.

"You know, I don't like it when you're keeping things secret from me." Natsu commented.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you about this." Lucy replied.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Natsu asked.

"It's funny. I would often have to ask 'you' that question." Lucy replied.

Lucy then moved Natsu so that he was no longer on top of her. Natsu then had moved over so he lay down right beside Lucy. While they were lying down together, Lucy tried to make a subtle approach to talk about certain subjects.

"Natsu, how often do you think about us?" Lucy curiously asked.

"I don't know." Natsu answered "I guess…a lot. Why would you ask that?"

"It's because I've been thinking a lot about us and where we currently are as a couple." Lucy explained "I've seen how well our friends have been moving forward in their relationships, and it's got me wondering. What do you think is the next step for us?"

"I don't know." Natsu answered "Don't you have an answer for that?"

"Actually, I don't at this moment." Lucy answered back.

"When you figure it out, I'll be up for it." Natsu assured.

"How can I believe what you're saying?" Lucy asked.

"Have you ever not believed what I've said?" Natsu asked back.

"I…I guess not." Lucy answered in a confused tone.

Natsu then turned to his side and continued kissing Lucy on the lips repeatedly. However, Lucy was just lying down in a still position.

"Natsu, if you don't mind, I'm not in the best mindset right now." Lucy explained "I think I need to sleep now."

"Okay, but you owe me." Natsu replied.

In the midst of the night, while Natsu was lying asleep in Lucy's bed, Lucy was laying down right beside him organizing her final thoughts before she would officially go to sleep. Lucy recalled the status of her friend's relationships. Erza and Jellal were almost officially engaged, but in the midst of this, she was wondering when and how Jellal would return as promised. Gray and Juvia were unexpectedly, but excitedly about to have their first child. Compared to them, Lucy noticed that her relationship with Natsu didn't currently have any noteworthy next steps which she was trying to figure out.


	15. That's The Way Love Goes

Chapter 15-That's The Way Love Goes

Another two weeks went by. One evening, Lucy and Juvia were spending time together contemplating certain issues. They were currently sitting at a picnic table outside. During that time, Juvia was eating a large sandwich. The strange part of that moment was that it was currently her "snack" after a few hours of having a large dinner.

"Juvia, why have you been constantly snacking lately?" Lucy asked "You've basically done what Natsu does on a daily basis."

"All Juvia can understand at the moment is that she has been hungry…all the time." Juvia answered as she continued eating "But you do know it's because Juvia has a growing infant inside of her. So, what's on your mind?"

"Juvia, I know you've wanted to keep your pregnancy secret between Gray and me." Lucy commented "However, I would like to ask your permission to tell my boyfriend, Natsu."

"Why would you want to tell him?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu has gotten suspicious of my recent behaviour." Lucy answered "Since he doesn't know anything, he has made assumptions that I've caught a disease from you. Also, I've been feeling a bit uneasy about certain things because I'm worried about you going through...this. But most importantly, I want my relationship to be based on trust, and I don't want to keep secrets from him."

"Why would you worry about Juvia?" Juvia continued asking "She is actually feeling perfectly well. She knows that at first she was surprised, but Juvia loves having Gray's child."

"What good do you find in this?" Lucy wondered.

"It's because Gray is the one guy who I'd want to be a parent with." Juvia explained "So, if you require permission, you can tell Natsu."

"Thank you, Juvia." Lucy replied "That means a lot."

Later that night, Lucy was finished socializing with Juvia. After that, Lucy went back to her house, and as an aspect of his typical behaviour, she found Natsu in her kitchen eating some of her food.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked in angry tone "That's my food."

"Sorry, but I got hungry." Natsu answered.

"You're always hungry." Lucy commented "Anyways, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he walked towards Lucy.

"I haven't told you this for a while, but I've been given permission to tell you." Lucy explained "It's been something that has been getting me thinking a lot about me and everyone else."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu continued asking.

"Do you remember from two weeks when I took Juvia to see the doctor?" Lucy asked back "On that day, I found that Juvia had recently just gotten pregnant."

"Juvia Lockser is pregnant?" Natsu continued asking.

"Yes, for almost a month now." Lucy continued answering "In eight more months, Gray and Juvia will become parents."

"Wait a minute. Gray is going to become a father?" Natsu continued asking "I can't believe Gray's becoming a father before I am."

"Wait a minute. Did you hear what you just said?" Lucy asked back "Are you suggesting that you want to be a father?"

"Yes. I want to be a dad." Natsu answered.

"What you're saying is not a good suggestion at the moment." Lucy commented "It's still pretty shocking for me to notice Gray and Juvia going through parenthood. Besides, why do you want to be a parent?"

"I don't want to brag about it, but I kind of like the idea of having a child to follow in my footsteps." Natsu explained.

"Are you high right now?" Lucy asked "You sound like you're high. I don't even know how you would even suggest something like that at this point."

"Come on, it's a reasonable suggestion." Natsu argued "I can't believe you're not open to it."

"It's easy for you to say that." Lucy argued back "You won't be the one who has to go through the nine months. Why do you have the sudden urge to become a father? Are you sure this isn't about you in your ongoing pursuits to one-up Gray?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Come on, you two have been at each other's throats from the day you've met each other, or so I've heard from the people at the guild." Lucy answered "The tension between you two is so irritating, considering the long time you've been associating with each other. I mean, you and Gray used to take baths together."

"We still take baths together." Natsu mentioned "But tell me, where are you going with this?"

"I don't know." Lucy answered.

"Why are you so reluctant to the idea of having a child with me?" Natsu asked.

"It's because I don't see anything good with that suggestion right now." Lucy answered.

At that moment, Natsu and Lucy were silent with each other for a moment. Neither one of them had anything to say. But eventually one of them would break the silence.

"I'm going to head outside for a moment." Natsu said.

"Where will you be headed?" Lucy asked.

"Where do you think?" Natsu asked back.

Natsu then left Lucy's house in order to contemplate the stuff on his mind. After Natsu left, Lucy began to contemplate her own thoughts and tried to correct herself on what she said earlier. While walking around in the streets, Natsu had punched some nearby objects in anger. A moment later, he sat down at a nearby tree. While Natsu was sitting by the tree all alone, he looked at his surroundings and began to see a nearby couple with a child. As Natsu saw the child being picked up and being hugged by both of his parents, Natsu turned his head to his right side thinking, "I wish I had that."


	16. Don't Forget About Us

Chapter 16-Don't Forget About Us

Another month passed. One day during the morning, as part of a wizard job, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Juvia were about to walk into what looked like an extremely old building. As they walked inside, they found out that the building was actually an abandoned bathhouse. As they went inside, Lucy began to converse with Juvia within a considerable distance from everyone else.

"Juvia, why did you decide to come with us?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia wants to be by Gray's side as much as she can." Juvia answered "Besides, she has grown accustomed to working with him. So, how are things going between you and Natsu?"

"Yeah, they're going just fine." Lucy nervously answered back.

"Are you sure?" Juvia asked "Juvia has been noticing some signs that you and Natsu have been going through a rough patch in your relationship ever since you've told him Juvia's secret."

"No, everything is going fine." Lucy answered "I mean, sure, you know that we've just had to work out one certain issue, but it's fixed."

"No, it's not." Juvia corrected "You two have just repressed it. Juvia is certain that you and Natsu still very much love each other deeply and are still very happy together, but you two have coped by ignoring the problem instead of fixing it."

"Listen, I'm perfectly fine." Lucy replied "Natsu and I are feeling alright. You do know that only Gray, Natsu, and I are the only ones who know about your pregnancy."

"Don't forget about me." Happy commented as he flew towards them "By the way, congratulations, Juvia!"

"Natsu, did you tell Happy the secret?" Lucy shouted towards Natsu.

"Of course I have." Natsu admitted, shouting back.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Lucy continued shouting.

"Natsu, what is this secret that you told Happy?" Erza curiously asked.

Like everyone else, Erza didn't know about Juvia's pregnancy because of how it was still kept secret.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lucy uncomfortably answered.

"There's something strange going on with you all." Erza commented "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No, there isn't." Juvia replied.

"Anyways, what are we doing here?" Gray curiously asked.

"We're here to investigate a secret enemy hideout that is hidden somewhere in this location." Erza answered.

"What group of people would have their hideout inside a bathhouse?" Lucy asked.

Erza then walked towards a large pillar and began to push it revealing a hidden passageway that was hidden underneath.

"Their hideout is underground." Erza answered.

The group then proceeded to go inside the passageway, where they had to walk down a series of stairs until they reached a room which had a chair that was attached to a crane above a large pool of green water.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"It's a torture chamber." Jellal answered as he entered the area.

The team was then curious as to why Jellal had come to this place.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"The same as you are." Jellal answered "I've been assigned to investigate here."

"When did you get here?" Natsu asked.

"Moments before you did." Jellal answered.

"Since you're here, what have you found so far?" Erza asked.

"So far, I've found nothing." Jellal answered "The organization here really knows how to cover their tracks."

Jellal then noticed the torture chamber and began to walk towards it. As Jellal placed his hand on the green water, he began to flinch as he felt a pain inside his head. The pain was the result of a series of memories coming back to him all at once. The effect made him breathe heavily and shake in fear.

"Jellal, what's wrong?" Erza asked.

"I—It's t—that contraption." Jellal answered stuttering "I've seen something like this before. This is used for some strange method of mind control where its user tortures its victim by having the person placed in that green water, then they perform a spell right in front of their eyes, and then it leaves the victim under mind control."

"Is Jellal talking about a mind control spell?" Lucy curiously asked.

"Jellal, do you know what people are doing this?" Erza asked.

"I—I don't know." Jellal answered "I was hoping that you would know who those people are, or at least help me find out."

"I think that we should split up to cover more ground." Erza suggested "I'll be going with Jellal. Gray and Juvia, you two will go together. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, you three will also go together."

After Erza had enforced her teammates to go split up, she continued searching with Jellal. While Erza and Jellal were alone, they began to talk to each other.

"So, how did you know that we would come here?" Erza asked.

"I was told that you would come here." Jellal answered "I decided to work on this, because I wanted to see you again so badly. I did promise that I would come back to you. You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

"No, I haven't." Erza answered back "In fact, I've thought you about all the time, especially since our last encounter. By the way, there's something that I need to talk to you about."

Erza then turned around to look into Jellal's eyes as she continued to talk.

"I've thought a lot about that day on the boat." Erza explained "You know, when you proposed to me. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to give you an answer then."

"Don't worry. I'll be able to wait as long as I need to." Jellal assured.

"But I'm done waiting at this point." Erza replied "Jellal, I've thought about what you said long enough and my answer is yes."

"What are you saying yes to?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, I will marry you, Jellal." Erza answered.

Erza then proceeded to kiss Jellal on his lips and wrap her arms around his body. Jellal kissed Erza back as their lips continued to touch. After they kissed, they both looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you serious?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, I'm serious." Erza answered.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel." Jellal commented.

"I think I know, Jellal." Erza commented back.

After that moment, Erza and Jellal continued to do their work to look around the underground hideout.


	17. Youth

Chapter 17-Youth

While continuing to go through the underground hideout, Gray and Juvia kept on walking all by themselves. As Gray kept on walking, Juvia stopped and turned to her right to notice a nearby statue which was a human-sized eagle that was placed up against a wall. She was currently fascinated by its aspect of the fact that it didn't have any eyeballs, which were replaced with small holes. Juvia looked through one of the eye holes and noticed that it was a peephole into another room. While still looking through, Juvia suddenly saw a red eye suddenly appear in front of her which made her flinch in fear and almost fall down on her back, but luckily Gray came right behind her and caught her to keep from falling. Gray then stood Juvia back on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked.

"Juvia is fine, Gray." Juvia answered "She may be pregnant, but she is not helpless."

"I'm sorry, but it's just that I worry about you sometimes." Gray replied "Especially with the fact that you're carrying my child. Why have you been so eager to have me take you along in my work?"

"Juvia wants to remain by your side." Juvia answered "Her stomach has not made any significant growth yet, because it has only been two months. Until then, Juvia is still capable of coming along."

In the midst of their conversation, Gray and Juvia suddenly saw a person wearing a mask running through the hallways in front of them. As they peered around the corner, they continued to see the figure running.

"We've found a suspicious person." Gray commented "Come on, we have to follow him."

Gray and Juvia then ran towards the suspicious person. As they continued running, Gray bumped into Erza and Jellal.

"What are you two doing?" Erza asked.

"We think we've found one of the people occupying this hideout." Gray answered.

"What are we waiting for?" Erza replied "We've got to follow him."

Erza and Jellal then joined Gray and Juvia in their pursuit to catch the mysterious person. During the middle of the chase, they ended up coming across multiple halls. Each of them used their magic abilities in order to catch the man, but kept missing because he dodged their attacks and did a lot of turns into other hallways.

"Let's split up." Erza suggested "Maybe we can trap him."

As the four of them split up, Jellal eventually caught up to the suspicious person and used his magic to knock him down. While the person was on the ground, Jellal turned him so he could look the person in the eye. As Jellal had pinned him down to the ground and removed the person's mask. Jellal saw the man's face, but he couldn't figure who he was.

"Who are you?" Jellal asked.

"I'm someone from the dark." The man answered.

All of a sudden, the man had moved his right hand which was held in a fist. He moved his fist up to his mouth and when he opened his hand, he blew right through it causing some strange magic substance to attack Jellal's face. As Jellal flinched in the pain that was soon upon his face, the mysterious man ran away from him. Erza found Jellal and helped him get back on his feet as she saw the mysterious man continuing to run away.

"Jellal, come on." Erza enforced "We have to keep up."

However, Erza saw Jellal's face and saw that it was becoming entirely red with black scars running down through the skin. As Erza continued examining Jellal's face, Gray and Juvia unexpectedly ran into them.

"The man went that way." Erza enforced "Make sure you catch him."

"What about you?" Juvia asked.

"Jellal's been poisoned." Erza explained "I need to tend to him."

"Come on, we can't lose him." Gray said to Juvia.

As Gray and Juvia continued running to capture the mysterious man, Erza then looked around her to find out where to go to get rid of the poison on Jellal's face. But soon she looked behind her and found a nearby room.

"There's a cure!" Erza said "You're going to be okay."

"I was beginning to worry." Jellal replied who at this point began to sound raspy.

Erza then carried Jellal into the room where the cure was being placed in one of the glass drawers of a nearby table. As Erza opened the drawer, she found the cure for Jellal's poison which was placed in a series of test tubes. Erza then opened one of the tubes and gave it to Jellal.

"It's a drinkable cure." Erza informed "Go on and take it."

Jellal then drank the cure for the poison. As he drank it, he started gagging.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked "Does it not work?"

"No, it works." Jellal answered as he began speaking normally again "It just tastes really bad."

As soon as Jellal swallowed the cure, Erza noticed how the red layer on his face began to slowly fade away. Jellal touched the top of his face and noticed that there was some strange layer that he could peel off which was a result of the cure. As Jellal peeled off the layer that was on top of the skin of his face, his red skin layer from the poison was removed.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Erza said "So, who was that man we were chasing?"

"I don't know, but he seems to be highly skilled at poisoning people." Jellal answered "Do you know the man by any chance?"

"I think so, but my memory is a bit cloudy right now." Erza answered back "Don't worry, Gray and Juvia will catch him, and then we can get our answers unless you need to leave again."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jellal replied "I have a crucial reason for me to stay with you."

Jellal then held onto Erza's left hand. Jellal turned Erza's hand so he could see that she was wearing the ring that he gave her. Erza then looked into Jellal's eyes and smiled.

"Come on, we should catch up to Gray and Juvia." Erza suggested.


	18. Army Of Love

Chapter 18-Army of Love

When Gray and Juvia had finally caught up to the mysterious man as he ran outside, they both attacked him with their magic to trap him. As soon as they were about to interrogate him, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy soon caught up to them and interrupted them.

"Oh, come on, you guys caught him before we did." Natsu complained.

"When did you get here?" Gray asked "But don't worry, we've got this covered."

"Oh, like hell you do." Natsu replied.

"Do you have a problem?" Gray asked as he looked Natsu angrily in his eyes.

"Yeah, I have a problem with your face." Natsu answered as he looked Gray angrily in his eyes.

"Hello?" Lucy interrupted "We have a bad guy on our hands that we need to deal with."

Lucy then grabbed the man and found out that he was Cobra, the Poison Dragon.

"So, you're the one who's behind this hideout?" Lucy asked.

"That is correct." Cobra answered as Lucy let go of him to have him fall down to the ground.

"What are you and your comrades doing hiding underneath this abandoned bathhouse?' Lucy continued asking.

"Would it have something to do with the poison that you have inflicted onto Jellal?" Juvia asked.

"What poison did you put on Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be able to find the cure that is placed there." Cobra answered.

"Wait a minute, if you were planning on inflicting a poison, why would create a cure for it?" Gray asked.

"If you would just let me answer one question at a time, I'll tell you everything." Cobra continued answering "Me and a bunch of the members of Oracion Seis have created that very poison that I've inflicted on Jellal. We were planning on spreading it all across Magnolia in order to inflict start a disease that would affect the entire city."

"If you wanted to poison the town, why would you create a cure?" Lucy asked.

"That was going to be the next phase of our plan." Cobra continued answering "We were going to use the cure to manipulate the people into thinking that we were their saviours so that we could get a chance at glory."

"You're a sick man, you know that?" Natsu commented.

"You could say that but I—" Cobra replied "—have no intention of being captured here."

As Cobra got back up and tried to run away, Erza and Jellal came and surprisingly arrived in time to punch him and knock him down.

"So, you're our perpetrator behind this secret hideout." Erza commented.

"You're not going anywhere." Jellal said to Cobra.

"Are you sure about that?" Cobra asked.

All of a sudden, Cobra used his magical abilities to attack Erza and Jellal, but they quickly dodged his attacks. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia then joined in on the fight. As the fight continued to escalate, Cobra ended up using one of this magic attacks to hit Juvia, but Gray managed to move her out of the way. Gray then stood Juvia against a nearby wall to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked.

"Juvia is fine, Gray." Juvia answered.

While Gray and Juvia were still at a considerable distance from the fight, Cobra began to run off with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Jellal chasing after him. As Gray proceeded to catch up to them, Juvia called out to him.

"Hey! Wait for Juvia!" Juvia shouted.

"Stay where you are right now." Gray replied "You need to stay out of danger."

"But I—" Juvia replied back.

"Stay right there." Gray interrupted before he left.

Juvia then stayed where she was at the moment. Happy then flew right towards her to console her.

"Are you being left behind?" Happy asked.

"Shut up, Happy." Juvia angrily replied.

As Cobra continued running from the team, Natsu used one of his fire magic attacks to stop him and have him fall to the ground. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Jellal then joined in on the fight in order to disarm him. As Cobra began to use his poisonous attacks, the team had done their best to dodge them. As they continued dodging Cobra's attacks, Natsu and Gray were both figuring out a way to attack him back. Eventually, both Natsu and Gray managed to both use a magic attack to beat Cobra. By the time the fight was over, Cobra was then disarmed and handcuffed.

"Natsu, I would like you to burn the entire secret underground hideout that's underneath that abandoned bathhouse until it's completely destroyed." Erza enforced.

"Alright, now I'm all fired up." Natsu replied in an excited tone.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Jellal and I have plans tonight." Erza said to her team as she held her arm around Jellal's arm.

"We have plans?" Jellal asked looking clueless.

"Yes we do, Jellal." Erza replied "We have a wedding to plan for."

Erza and Jellal then walked back to the town together. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray then walked back to the secret underground hideout in order to destroy it. While that was about to commence, Gray walked back to where Juvia was waiting for him.

"Gray, you're back." Juvia commented.

"Yeah, we caught Cobra." Gray commented back "By the way, are you alright?"

"Juvia is fine, Gray." Juvia answered "She just didn't understand why she had to wait for you here."

"You are the only one of us here who is currently pregnant with an unborn child." Gray answered back "I'm curious as to why you're still content on coming along with me?"

"It's just that Juvia wishes she wasn't far away from you all the time, Gray." Juvia continued answering.

"Listen, I'm never far away from you." Gray commented as he held Juvia in his arms "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Juvia understands." Juvia continued answering.

"Let me make it up to you." Gray suggested "Where do you want to head to tonight?"

"Juvia has some ideas." Juvia continued answering.

"Well, let's go right now." Gray confirmed.

"Isn't that too soon?" Juvia asked.

"No, I mean that we should go right now, because Natsu's going to blow this place up in a few minutes." Gray answered.

Gray and Juvia then ran as fast as they could. When they were at a considerable distance where Lucy was standing, they turned around as they saw the abandoned bathhouse becoming entirely engulfed in flames.


	19. Unfaithful

Chapter 19-Unfaithful

Later that night, Natsu and Lucy were making out with each other while taking a bath. As they continued kissing each other, they were in a position where Natsu was on top of Lucy. As Natsu made a movement so he could penetrate Lucy's entrance, she began chuckling uncomfortably.

"Lucy, is there something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"No, it's nothing." Lucy answered.

However, as Natsu continued to kiss Lucy, she began to chuckle uncomfortably again.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" Natsu continued asking.

"I don't have a problem." Lucy answered in denial.

"Please don't lie to me." Natsu replied "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to explain it to you." Lucy explained.

"Why have you become so distant?" Natsu asked "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, there isn't." Lucy answered "It's just that I have a lot of my mind. I don't want to trouble you with it."

"I'm your boyfriend. Trouble me." Natsu requested.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't right now." Lucy replied.

Lucy then gotten out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her upper body.

"Where are you headed?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to head out for a while." Lucy answered "I need to be alone for a moment."

Lucy then left the room to change back into her regular clothes. As the night continued, Lucy went outside to go for a walk. As Lucy continued walking, she sat down at a large tree in order to contemplate her thoughts. While Lucy was alone, she noticed her celestial friend Loke show up who had sat down next to her.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I thought I'd visit you, since you obviously need some cheering up." Loke answered.

"You know, I don't get how you can suddenly appear without me calling you." Lucy commented.

"Anyway, what's wrong with you?" Loke asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lucy answered.

"You really need to relax." Loke commented "Come on, you can tell me. Does it have something to do with your relationship with Natsu?"

"How do you know about that?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, the whole guild has talked about it." Loke answered "I don't want to disturb you by this, but some of them have noticed some tension between you two."

"You know, you can't keep anything secret these days." Lucy commented "But as you may know, I'm having some problems which I'm having trouble working out."

"Come on, Lucy, you can tell me anything." Loke assured.

"I can't believe I'm letting another person know about this." Lucy replied "But Juvia Lockser, you know that she's Gray's girlfriend, has recently gotten pregnant."

"That is impressive." Loke commented "How long has she been pregnant?"

"As of today, it's been a little over two months." Lucy answered "But it's still being kept a secret between her, me, Gray, Natsu, and Happy."

"You know, this isn't something that can be kept secret." Loke commented "How long was she planning to keep it under wraps?"

"Juvia planned on letting everyone know once her pregnancy became noticeable." Lucy continued answering.

"Anyway, what does this have to do with you?" Loke asked.

"It's gotten me thinking about my relationship with Natsu, and how I don't figure out how we can move forward." Lucy continued answering "Plus, when I told him about Juvia's pregnancy, he began suggesting the idea of parenthood for ourselves which I'm uncomfortable with at this point."

"That sounds pretty rough." Loke commented "You know I wouldn't put you in a position like that if it would make you feel this way."

All of a sudden, Loke began to put his arm around Lucy and pull her closer towards himself.

"Loke, please, I have a boyfriend and you're still hitting on me?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, you know how I feel about you." Loke answered.

"Please, I don't want you to do any of your pickup lines on me." Lucy replied "I already know you've tried them on the—How many girls have you been with? I'm going to guess about 127."

"That's a huge number to suggest, but also surprisingly accurate." Loke commented "How do you know that I've been with that many girls?"

"Come on, you probably hold the record for being the guild member who has been with the most girls." Lucy explained.

"Listen, I'm trying to be serious." Loke explained back "I really think you're an amazing girl and I would treat you right if you would let me."

As Loke tried to kiss Lucy, she turned her head away so that he couldn't.

"Look, I'm in love with Natsu, okay?" Lucy assured.

"Are you really in love with him?" Loke asked back.

"Yes, and as much as he drives me crazy, he's also been the one who's always been there for me." Lucy explained "I'm telling you this now that if you put me in the position that I believe you are about to, just know that I will choose Natsu because I've always chosen him."

However, as Lucy finished saying her statement, Loke proceeded to kiss her on the lips which only made Lucy push him back.

"Please don't make me do this." Lucy requested "I don't want you to put this on me."

"I'm just letting you know how I feel." Loke replied.

Loke then kissed Lucy again which lasted a few seconds until Lucy saw Natsu standing 10 feet away. Lucy then made Loke stop kissing her. Natsu was currently watching them angrily as he remained silent. While he was still angry, Natsu had turned around and ran away.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy then proceeded to run towards Natsu in order to catch up to him.

"Lucy, wait!" Loke shouted.

Loke also proceeded to run in order to catch up to Lucy. Suddenly, there was a chase going on where Lucy was running to Natsu and Loke was running to Lucy. While the chase continued to commence, Lucy was calling Natsu's name while she was running after him, and Loke called Lucy's name while he was running after her.


	20. Together Again

Chapter 20-Together Again

During that night, Erza and Jellal were having dessert together sitting at one of the outside tables of a restaurant. As they were discussing their future wedding plans, they saw from afar Natsu running down the street.

"I wonder who Natsu is running away from." Erza curiously said.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy shouted.

Erza then saw Lucy chasing after Natsu.

"It sounds like they're in a bit of trouble." Erza commented.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jellal commented back.

Erza then saw Loke chasing after Lucy.

"Lucy, wait!" Loke shouted.

"Now it looks like they're in trouble." Jellal commented as he glanced at what Erza saw.

"Come on, we should go help them." Erza suggested.

As Natsu continued to run away, he managed to run into the forest in order to hide behind a large tree. However, Lucy managed to find him and begun to talk to him.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you." Lucy said.

"So 'now' you want to talk to me." Natsu replied.

"Look, what you saw wasn't what you think it was." Lucy explained.

"I think I just saw you kissing Loke." Natsu replied "Or maybe you slipped and your tongue fell into his mouth."

"I didn't kiss him." Lucy continued explaining "Loke kissed me."

"You know, what's wrong with you?" Natsu asked "Are you trying to push me away?"

"Why would I push you away?" Lucy asked back "You're by boyfriend."

"It doesn't seem like you've have let me be your boyfriend." Natsu explained.

All of a sudden, Loke caught up to Lucy in the middle of her conversation with Natsu.

"Lucy, there you are." Loke said.

Natsu then angrily punched Loke in the face. Loke then exclaimed in pain as he touched where Natsu laid down the punch afterward.

"That's for kissing my girlfriend, you sick son of a bitch!" Natsu said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Loke asked "Alright, since you're the boyfriend, I'll give you that one. But thing is that, what I want is for Lucy to—"

Natsu then clenched his right fist and moved it to try to punch Loke in the face again.

"Please don't punch me in the face again!" Loke requested.

However, Natsu ended up punching Loke in his crotch which made Loke fall down on the ground.

"What the hell, man?" Loke asked "What man punches another man in the crotch?"

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to wreck my relationship like that." Natsu commented.

"You know what?" Loke replied "I was trying to spare your feelings, but you know what? Fuck your feelings."

Loke then tackled Natsu and the two men ended up fighting each other. After shortly using their fists, they ended up using their magic powers on each other. Lucy tried to stop them from fighting, but failed in her attempt.

"Obviously my love life is not the thing I'm worried about the most." Lucy commented "It's this. My life is an emotional dumpster."

As Natsu and Loke continued to fight each other, Erza and Jellal came by suddenly.

"What's going on?" Erza curiously asked.

"Natsu and Loke are fighting over me." Lucy answered "It's totally immature."

"Alright, you two knock it off!" Erza shouted at Natsu and Loke.

Erza and Jellal then stopped Natsu and Loke from fighting each other. In order to keep them from attacking each other, Erza held back Natsu's arms whilst Jellal held back Loke's arms.

"Can you two calm down now?" Erza asked.

"Why are you hitting on Lucy?" Natsu asked to Loke.

"You aren't the only one who's in love with her." Loke answered "But it doesn't matter for me anymore, because Lucy already told me that she truly loves you, Natsu."

"Is that true?" Natsu asked to Lucy as he turned his head towards her.

"Yes, that's true." Lucy answered.

"Can you let me go, Erza?" Natsu asked he looked behind him.

"I won't let you go until you calm down." Erza answered.

Natsu then took deep breaths and as soon as he was finished, Erza had let go of his arms. Natsu then walked towards Lucy to talk to her.

"Do you love me?" Natsu asked.

"I always have been in love with you, Natsu." Lucy answered.

"Then why have you been shutting me out lately?" Natsu continued asking.

"It's just that I'm worried about us." Lucy continued answering "I don't know where our relationship is going. Have you ever doubted things between us?"

"Listen, what you have mentioned doesn't matter to me." Natsu explained "What I care is about being with you."

"I'm sorry, Natsu. It's just the whole 'next step scenarios' that I have seen happening lately and what we've been discussing have been plaguing my mind." Lucy explained back.

"Like I've said before, it doesn't matter." Natsu commented "I just want to be with you."

Natsu then kissed Lucy on the lips and she kissed him back. The both of them then walked away to spend some time alone.

"Don't those two look beautiful together?" Jellal asked.

"Do you think you could let me go now?" Loke asked.

Jellal then realized he was still holding onto Loke's arm and proceeded to let go of him.

"Don't you have a celestial world you have to return to, Loke?" Erza asked.

"Thanks for reminding me." Loke answered before he left.

While walking in the forest together, Natsu and Lucy held hands as they continued to talk to each other.

"Natsu, I've told you how much I love you." Lucy commented "Do you think you could do the same for me?"

"What do you want me to say?" Natsu asked.

"Like, why are you in love with me?" Lucy asked back.

"I don't really know how to explain it." Natsu answered "It's just that I'm driven by the way you make me feel and it makes me be there for you the most. And you're the only one who gives me this feeling."

"Well, you certainly have a way with words." Lucy commented "Natsu, I have a crazy suggestion. Do you think we could do our relationship over again?"

"What are you suggesting?" Natsu asked.

"I'm suggesting that we should do everything that we've done in our relationship so far a second time." Lucy answered "I mean that we've done some amazing stuff together, didn't we?"

"I'm with you on that." Natsu commented "As long as I'm by your side, I'll be alright."


	21. Did It Again

Chapter 21-Did It Again

As the months began to fly by, Erza and Jellal were almost prepared for their upcoming wedding, and Juvia's stomach began to increase in size as she became five months pregnant. One day, Juvia showed up at Erza's home and Lucy walked over to meet her.

"Juvia, how are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia's doing alright." Juvia answered.

"Why are you wearing Gray's clothes?" Lucy continued asking.

Lucy examined that Juvia dressed in one of Gray's black jackets along with one of her loose fitting skirts.

"All of the clothes in Juvia's closet were either too small or too tight fitting for her to wear." Juvia explained "You do realize how big Juvia has gotten."

"Yes, but this doesn't seem like a very reasonable suggestion." Lucy commented.

Juvia then placed her nose on Gray's jacket and then took a deep breath with her nose. When Juvia exhaled, she exhaled in delight.

"It smells just like him." Juvia commented.

"Before you came here, was Gray about to put that on or did he just take that off?" Lucy asked.

"Gray just took this jacket off before Juvia put it on." Juvia answered.

"That is disgusting." Lucy commented "But anyways, we're here to meet with Erza. She's about to try on her wedding dress. So, Juvia, how are things with Gray?"

"Things are going amazing." Juvia answered "The guild members have been so appreciative ever since Juvia told them about her pregnancy."

Juvia then recalled a moment from two months ago when she and Gray were sitting at one of the tables at the Fairy Tail guild hall. While they were sitting there, Cana Alberona had walked by them basically drinking from the bottle after drinking from multiple shot glasses.

"You guys have got to try these cool new shots." Cana commented "They are off the hook."

"Juvia doesn't think that Gray and she should drink those." Juvia commented back.

"Come on, try one." Cana requested "No one here is going to know."

"No, Juvia seriously can't drink any of those." Juvia continued.

"What? Are you pregnant or something?" Cana asked.

"That is correct." Juvia answered.

After Juvia told Cana, she began to look surprised as she turned her head towards Gray and then back to Juvia. Cana was speechless, but then began to speak in a loud tone.

"Juvia, are you seriously pregnant?" Cana repeated asking.

"Yes, Juvia is pregnant." Juvia confirmed.

"Hey, everyone, Juvia Lockser is having a baby!" Cana shouted.

All of a sudden, the entire guild hall began to shout in applause. Mirajane Strauss was the first person to walk over to Gray and Juvia to congratulate them.

"Gray, I'd like to congratulate you on having your first child." Mirajane greeted.

"Thanks, Mirajane." Gray greeted back as he shook Mirajane's hand.

"Gray, I should remind you about your clothes." Mirajane commented.

Gray then looked down and noticed that he was stripped down to his underwear as usual. Juvia then walked over and hugged him in excitement.

After recalling that moment, Lucy and Juvia continued their conversation.

"By the way, how are things going with you and Natsu?" Juvia asked.

"Well, last night, Natsu and I just had our first time for the second time." Lucy answered.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Juvia commented.

"You see, for the past few months, Natsu and I have been doing the stuff we've done early in our relationship all over again in order to improve the spark between us." Lucy explained "Last night, we ended up trying to redo the first time we did it with each other, but with a few variations."

Lucy then recalled what happened to her the previous night when she went back to her house with Natsu.

"Natsu, this is going to be a strange thing to ask, but would you mind staying with me at my house tonight?" Lucy requested.

"That sounds great." Natsu answered.

As the night commenced, Lucy was sitting down in her bed wearing only her underwear and leggings as Natsu entered the room wearing only his underwear and scarf and laid down right beside her.

"So, are you ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but Natsu, before we do anything, could you maybe help me take off my leggings?" Lucy requested.

Lucy proceeded to lie down on her bed, while Natsu sat up in order to do her request. As Natsu touched her left thigh, he began to take off one of Lucy's leggings. Natsu moved his hands slowly as he moved down the full length of Lucy's left leg. As Natsu proceeded to take Lucy's right legging off, his hand wandered close to her hip before moving down to take off her right legging. Natsu then pulled Lucy's body closer towards himself and he laid himself down on top of her to kiss her. As Natsu and Lucy took the rest of their clothes off, they held their bodies against each other.

As Natsu and Lucy continued to kiss each other, Natsu got into a different position where he began to move his right foot and place it right on Lucy's "entrance". Lucy suddenly began to feel a little tickle inside her which made her giggle.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked "You've never done that before."

"Do you like it, though?" Natsu asked back.

"Yeah, I like it." Lucy answered.

As Natsu continued to kiss Lucy, he placed his hand firmly on Lucy's chest and pushed on it as he was about to engage in full intercourse with her. Natsu and Lucy grinded on each other's bodies as they continued to commence in giving each other pleasure. During that time, Lucy grabbed onto Natsu's back very tightly and moved her hands across his abdominal muscles to touch them. Natsu also placed his hands firmly on Lucy's stomach and began to move them across her chest. As they kept going and grinding on each other's bodies, Natsu had soon "come" into Lucy with the both of them breathing heavily in the aftermath.

Later that night, Natsu and Lucy began to lie down together in the bed underneath the blanket. Lucy put her arms around Natsu with her right arm being around his back and her left arm placed gently on his chest and rubbing it gently. Natsu also put his left arm around Lucy's back and pulled her closer to his own body.

"That was amazing, Natsu." Lucy commented "Where did you learn those new 'techniques' of yours?"

"Were they a bit too strange for you?" Natsu asked.

"No, I don't find your 'fancy' footwork strange." Lucy answered "I actually find it kind of intriguing. You know I've missed doing this so much."

"Yeah, it feels great to finally do it again." Natsu commented.


	22. Someday

Chapter 22-Someday

As Lucy and Juvia were in Erza's bedroom waiting for her to try on her wedding dress, they continued to talk to each other. But as soon as Erza came into the room as she requipped into her wedding dress, Lucy and Juvia became silent and looked at Erza in amazement.

"Wow, Erza, you look beautiful." Lucy commented.

"Thanks for saying that, Lucy." Erza replied "However, I'm a bit worried about this dress."

"Why would you say that?" Lucy asked.

"I mean, what if I'm not right for this dress?" Erza asked back "What if it's not right time for it or what if it turns out not fitting for me?"

"No, Juvia is with Lucy." Juvia commented "It actually suits you perfectly."

"I'm not talking about the dress." Erza explained.

"Oh, Juvia gets it." Juvia replied.

"Listen, Erza, you and Jellal are meant for each other." Lucy explained as she stood in front of Erza touching her shoulders "I've heard that all women go through this right before they're about to get married. I need to remind you right now by asking you this. Why do you love Jellal?"

"I've known Jellal through a large part of my life." Erza answered "Whether he intended to or not, Jellal shaped me into the woman I am today. Whenever I see him, I just—I feel as if my heart is called to him and it makes me feel surprised, but happy."

"Now are you ready to get married to Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I am." Erza answered "I don't know why I would have any doubts. I love Jellal. Jellal is the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Thanks for helping me clear out my head, Lucy."

Erza then hugged Lucy tightly in order to show her gratitude.

"I'm going to reequip back into my armour." Erza said before she walked out of the room.

As Erza walked out of the room, Lucy sat down right next to Juvia and both proceeded to talk to each other.

"That was so sweet of you, Lucy." Juvia commented.

"Anyway, how is your pregnancy going?" Lucy asked.

"It's going fine." Juvia answered "You know, Juvia had someone visit her today and she checked on the infant growing inside Juvia's stomach and told her what's happening with it."

"Really? What did this woman say about your baby?" Lucy continued asking.

"Once she put her hand on Juvia's stomach, she told her a couple things." Juvia continued answering.

"Like what?" Lucy continued.

"She said that Juvia is having a baby girl." Juvia continued answering.

"So, your child is a girl." Lucy commented "That's great. What else did she say?"

"The woman also said that there is a large amount of magic energy inside Juvia's child." Juvia explained "Then she said that Juvia's child is going to be an ice wizard."

"She could find out all of that when she touched your stomach?" Lucy asked.

"That is correct." Juvia confirmed.

"So, have you figured out what name you're going to give to your little baby girl?" Lucy continued asking.

"Juvia doesn't know that." Juvia continued answering "She's completely clueless on the matter. Gray and Juvia had a brief discussion on the matter, and there is a brief debate going between the two on what name to give the newborn baby girl. Juvia wants to name her Selena, but Gray wants to name her Elsa."

"You're trying to decide between two names, are you?" Lucy asked "Those seem like wise choices. I can't even figure out which to choose."

Later that night, Gray and Juvia were getting ready to go to sleep. Juvia was lying down on the bed while Gray was stripping down to his underwear. After Gray took off his clothes, he laid down right next to Juvia.

"How are you?" Gray asked as he kissed Juvia.

"Juvia and her child are doing fine." Juvia answered.

All of a sudden, Juvia started to wince and place her hands on her stomach as if she was just responding a slight thump.

"Is there something wrong?" Gray asked.

"No, it's just that this baby has been kicking all day." Juvia answered.

"Is it okay if I—?" Gray asked before being interrupted by Juvia.

"Yes, you may." Juvia answered.

Gray then lifted up Juvia's shirt so he could place his right hand on her pregnant stomach. However, Gray did not feel anything on his hand.

"I don't feel any kicking." Gray commented.

"Maybe you should try speaking to it." Juvia suggested.

"You want me to talk to your stomach?" Gray asked.

Juvia then nodded her head up and down signalling him a "yes" answer. Gray then placed his head gently on Juvia's stomach with his left ear being directly on the surface of her stomach. Gray then proceeded to place his right hand on Juvia's stomach, with his lips only an inch from her stomach. Gray then began to speak.

"Hello there." Gray spoke softly "This is Gray…your father speaking. I know we haven't met each other yet, and I don't know much about you yet or what you will become. But I will tell you this now and when you're born that I will love you as much as I can. And I believe that you will achieve greatness someday. If you can hear me, please give me a sign."

As Gray's head and hand was still placed on Juvia's stomach, he began to smile as he started to feel the unborn infant start kicking. Gray then took his head off Juvia's stomach in order to smile and speak back at her.

"I just felt it kick." Gray said.

Gray then placed his head back on Juvia's stomach to say one last thing.

"Thank you." Gray spoke softly "Thank you so much."

Gray then went to lie down beside Juvia as they both proceeded to go to sleep.


	23. Unconditionally

Chapter 23-Unconditionally

Soon enough, the day of Erza and Jellal's wedding officially came into fruition. On that day, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were sitting in the front row of the ceremony in the bride's side eagerly waiting for the ceremony to start. As soon as it began, they turned around as they saw Erza slowly walking down the aisle wearing her wedding dress towards Jellal who was dressed up in a suit. As soon as Erza stood at the altar right in front of Jellal, the ceremony began to commence. As the ceremony went on, Erza and Jellal exchanged wedding vows, with Jellal being the first to speak.

"Erza Scarlet, I love you for so many reasons." Jellal spoke out "You've saved my life multiple times. You've helped me see the light. With all that you've done for me, I can finally understand why I need and want to be by your side. You are the one who helps me reach my full potential. You are the one who makes me a better person. And I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

After that, it was Erza's turn to speak.

"Jellal Fernandez, through all the time I've known you, you have made me into the woman I am today of which I'm proud to have become." Erza spoke out "Regardless of whether you meant it or not. Whenever you're close to me, my heart feels a spark and you've been the only one who has made me feel this way. I know that in my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

After that moment, Erza and Jellal then put the rings on each other's ring finger and proceeded to kiss each other in the pronunciation of them officially becoming married. As soon as they kissed, all of the wedding guests stood up and gave applause for them which continued until Erza and Jellal began to walk through the aisle together.

After the ceremony took place, as the entire guild was celebrating the occasion at the after party, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy were sitting together at a table discussing about certain future plans.

"Don't you just love being at weddings?" Juvia asked.

"I guess so." Lucy answered "I mean that it makes you contemplate your own relationship, right?"

"You know, for my wedding, I would love to have blue and yellow flower arrangements." Levy mentioned.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucy replied "I would prefer purple, because it's fancy, but not too fancy."

As Natsu and Gray were sitting at the other side of the table, Gajeel walked by and put his arms around the both of them.

"I don't want to warn you guys, but our girlfriends are planning our weddings." Gajeel commented jokingly "I know a good escape route from here if you're interested."

Natsu and Gray then laughed at Gajeel's ridiculous joke, and in the midst of their laughter, Levy saw Gajeel and called out to him.

"Gajeel, there you are." Levy shouted towards Gajeel.

Gajeel then walked by Levy as she stood up from her seat.

"How's it going, Levy?" Gajeel asked.

"You know, I'm still waiting for you to dance with me." Levy happily requested.

"Come on, then." Gajeel replied as he took Levy's hand and walked off with her.

Lucy and Juvia then smiled as they saw Levy walking off with Gajeel. At the moment, they got out of their seats to get something to drink. While they were by the drink table, Loke came by to talk to them.

"How are you girls doing?" Loke asked.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked back.

"Come on, I'm still a member of Fairy Tail." Loke answered "And as part of my loyalty, I always come to the weddings of the fellow guild members."

"Is it also because of the fact that weddings are one of the most likely chances for you to hook up with girls?" Lucy curiously asked.

"No, but that sounds like a good bonus." Loke continued answering "But seriously, what we had together before meant nothing to you?"

"We didn't have 'anything' together." Lucy answered back "You know that Natsu is the one I'm in love with."

All of a sudden, Natsu walked by and immediately pushed Loke a small considerable distance away from Lucy.

"Are you trying to hit on my girlfriend again?" Natsu asked.

"No, I'm not." Loke answered "I'm just saying hello. How long are you planning on having me on your 'predator watch'?"

"I don't know." Natsu answered back.

"Don't worry about me, Natsu." Lucy advised "Come on, let's dance together."

Lucy then pulled on Natsu's arm in order to get him to dance with her. Juvia also walked back to Gray after she got something to drink.

As the day continued, it was time for Erza to throw her bouquet. She stood at a considerable distance from a few of the various female Fairy Tail guild members. After Erza did the throwing, the bouquet landed in the midst of the girls who were trying to grab it. However, the girl who ended up grabbing it was Juvia, and the rest of the girls immediately walked away from her as soon as she caught it. Juvia and Gray then walked towards each other towards a place where they could be by themselves.

"Look what Juvia had just caught." Juvia mentioned.

"Congratulations." Gray replied.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of your life?" Juvia asked.

Gray then chuckled and put his arms around Juvia's waist and looked down to her pregnant stomach then back to her head.

"I have something really special in mind." Gray answered.

Gray and Juvia then kissed each other and after they shared a brief romantic moment, they went back to the wedding party.


	24. Wrecking Ball

Chapter 24-Wrecking Ball

As the days went by, Lucy attended a baby shower that was being thrown for Juvia. As soon as Lucy entered the room, she was immediately surprised by how extravagant it was decorated. Lucy had placed her present on the table where the rest of the presents were placed. After Lucy had gotten herself something to drink, Levy walked up to her to talk to her.

"How are you doing, Lucy?" Levy asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Lucy answered "Wow, you guys really…did so much to prepare for this."

"Well, it's not every day where you find out that one of your fellow guild members is pregnant." Levy commented.

"I guess you could say that." Lucy commented back.

"So, Lucy, when are you and Natsu going to have a child?" Levy curiously asked.

After Levy asked that question, Lucy then began to do a spit take while she currently drinking her beverage.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked in a shocked tone.

"Well, I was just wondering because I heard that you and Natsu had talked about that issue months ago." Levy answered.

"How do the guild members here keep finding out about these things?" Lucy wondered "Look, Natsu and I discussed it and it's not time for us to do that yet."

"Alright, but I'm just guessing that it would be reasonable for you to take that into suggestion." Levy explained "Besides, Juvia seems to be really looking forward to it."

Later that day, after Juvia had opened the presents that she received from her friends, Gray then sat beside her and held her hand feeling optimistic.

"So, do you want to tell them now?" Gray asked.

"Tell us what?" Lucy curiously asked.

"Juvia and Gray would like thank everyone here for coming here to celebrating the upcoming birth of their daughter." Juvia explained "Gray and Juvia have thought about this since Erza and Jellal's wedding and have come to this decision."

"We've decided to get married soon." Gray announced.

All of a sudden, everyone in the party had suddenly given a round of applause, except for Lucy, who found this type of decision to be ludicrous and too sudden.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Lucy, I think you need to calm down." Natsu commented.

"No, I don't need to calm down." Lucy commented back loudly before turning her head back to Juvia "Juvia, what the hell is wrong with you? You're deciding to get married to Gray now? It is way too soon for you to be making such a big decision like this. In fact, it was too soon for you to get pregnant in the first place, anyway. You know, it's freaking me out what you have gotten yourself into lately. I mean, look at this baby shower! Look at that fucking chocolate sculpture of you! You're not seriously suggesting that everyone in the guild hall can finish all that chocolate, are you? But that reminds me. I never got a chance to eat any of that fucking chocolate!"

Lucy then walked over to the chocolate sculpture of Juvia and began to take a bite out of the breast section of it. Lucy continued to eat the chocolate until she proceeded to take her anger out on the food table.

"Oh my, that is some delicious chocolate!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed a nearby swan vase.

However, as Lucy was about to smash it, she suddenly stopped and put it back on the table.

"I'm sorry, I like swans." Lucy commented before raising her voice in anger and breaking the other stuff on the table. "But I hate your wine glasses…your chips…your salad…your salsa…your carrot cake…your watermelon…and your cheese."

After Lucy threw those objects on the ground along with tipping over the table, Juvia walked over to talk to her. During Lucy's rage, Laxus and Gajeel commented on the situation.

"Man, Lucy has definitely lost it." Laxus commented.

"I know. She seriously needs to be checked up on." Gajeel commented back.

"But I kind of like it though." Laxus commented back as he started laughing which made Gajeel also laugh.

Juvia then stopped Lucy from her wreckage and proceeded to talk to her.

"Lucy, what's wrong with you?" Juvia asked in a worried tone "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"No, I haven't." Lucy answered angrily "Have you lost your fucking mind? Ever since you got pregnant, it has been threating my own relationship and almost everything else."

"You think you have it hard for you?" Juvia commented angrily "Juvia is the one who's about to have a baby. Throughout the whole time Juvia has been pregnant, you have not given her any support at all. Thank you very much."

"No, thank you very much." Lucy replied angrily "It is not my fault. It is your fault. Wait a minute, it fact it's your boyfriend's fault and you would have realized that if you would get your beautiful blue haired head out of your ass."

"You know something, Lucy?" Juvia asked angrily "Juvia didn't expect this to happen, but she is actually very happy about having Gray's child. Why can't you just be happy for Juvia and give her support like a normal friend is supposed to do?"

"I am happy for you, Juvia." Lucy answered in a softer voice "I think it's great that you and Gray are becoming parents and are preparing to get married. But I wish it just didn't have to happen at such a terrible time. Don't worry. I'm not going to keep bothering you any longer. I'm heading home."

As Lucy began to walk away, Juvia walked towards her to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Juvia shouted before she stopped walking "Fine then, just walk away! Talk to me again when you're done acting like this!"

Juvia then walked back to the party and sat back down surrounded by everyone.

"Sorry about that, Juvia." Cana commented.

"Can you shut your freaking mouth, Cana?" Juvia requested angrily "But does anyone else here have anything else they would like to share today?"

Everyone was silent until Natsu broke the silence.

"Yeah, I stashed some of the food at the table into my backpack." Natsu commented "I've filled the whole bag."


	25. Everytime

Chapter 25-Everytime

For the next few weeks, Lucy was a bit distant with Juvia as she had ceased to talk or socialize with her after Lucy's angry breakdown at Juvia's baby shower. One night, while Lucy was in her house all alone working on her writing, she heard a knock on the door. When Lucy had answered the door, she saw that it was Gray.

"Lucy, have you seen Juvia anywhere?" Gray asked.

"No, I haven't." Lucy answered "I haven't talked to her in a long while. Why are you asking me?"

"Juvia left the guild hall earlier today and she hasn't come back yet." Gray answered back "And it worries me because she didn't say where she was going or when she would be back."

"I'll help you find her." Lucy replied.

Lucy and Gray then searched throughout the town in order to find out where Juvia was. During their search, they suddenly saw rain nearby and went over to investigate. They suddenly found Juvia near the docks sitting right at the edge going through hard to control mood swings. Juvia's mood swings caused her to unintentionally make it rain around her. Lucy was the first to talk to Juvia to help her feel emotionally better.

"What's wrong, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Why do you care?" Juvia asked back.

"It's because I feel a bit guilty." Lucy answered "Is this because of me?"

"No, it isn't." Juvia answered back "But what you've said before is partially correct. This is a very sudden predicament for Juvia."

"Listen, what I said before was bad judgement on my part." Lucy confessed "I mean, you're about to have a daughter soon. That's a really lucky thing to have."

"Juvia knows that you mean well, Lucy." Juvia commented "But through these past few weeks, Juvia's emotions have gotten the best of her. Juvia doesn't know if it's from her mind or from her pregnancy, but either way, she doesn't know if she can handle this."

"Come on! Don't be so hard on yourself." Lucy replied "Everything's going to be alright."

"Lucy, can I speak to her?" Gray requested.

"Alright, you can." Lucy agreed.

As Lucy walked away, Gray walked over and sat down right beside Juvia.

"You shouldn't be crying for me." Gray commented.

"Juvia loves to have you here with her right now, but you probably don't want to be in the midst of her being a total wreck right now." Juvia commented.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." Gray requested "I'm your boyfriend. I want to be there for you right now, but you need to let me in for me to do that."

Gray then held onto Juvia's hand and held it tightly to show his affection. Juvia then looked at Gray's face.

"Please…I'm not going to let you be alone." Gray requested "Why are you feeling this way right now?"

"It's because Juvia is afraid." Juvia answered "With everything that is being put upon her, Juvia has been freaking out and she doesn't want you to see her this way. In fact, Juvia didn't want to see herself this way either."

"What are you saying?" Gray asked.

Juvia then stood back up on her feet and Gray stood back on his feet.

"Juvia is afraid, okay." Juvia answered in a panicking voice "Everything that has happened has made her afraid."

"It's okay to be afraid." Gray replied "There's nothing wrong with being afraid."

"Juvia knows that you mean well, but she is worried that something bad is going to happen." Juvia replied back "She can't control the doubts that have come upon her."

Gray then hugged Juvia very softly and spoke with his mouth being at a considerable distance from her right ear.

"I know you're worried about what might happen between us in the future, but don't worry about it, because everything is going to be alright." Gray explained "I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"Why are you still so optimistic?" Juvia curiously asked "Juvia is about to have a newborn baby daughter soon. How can you still feel this way?"

"It's because I'm having a daughter with you." Gray answered "And there isn't anyone else who I'd want to be a father with."

"Do you mean what you're saying?" Juvia continued asking.

"Of course I do." Gray continued answering.

"How can Juvia believe you?" Juvia continued asking.

All of a sudden, Gray then kissed Juvia on the lips passionately while they were still in the pouring rain. As they continued kissing in the rain, Juvia suddenly felt happy again which caused the rain in their presence to slowly stop. Gray continued holding Juvia in their embrace even as they were still both soaking wet.

"You know, you're the only one who has made Juvia feel loved this way." Juvia explained "Juvia loves you very much."

"I love you too." Gray replied.

After they kissed each other, Gray and Juvia decided to walk back home together and during that time, Lucy talked to them as they walked by her.

"Hey Juvia, I'm sorry for what I've done before." Lucy explained "You're actually quite lucky."

"Thanks, and Juvia is sure that you are lucky too." Juvia replied.

Later that night, Gray took Juvia back to his home. While they were there, Juvia had laid herself down on the bed eating some chocolate. As Gray entered the room stripping down to his underwear, Juvia then put the chocolate back on the table beside her as Gray laid down right next to her.

"Juvia, I want you to stay with me." Gray said as he held onto Juvia's hand.

"Juvia will stay with you." Juvia replied.

As Gray had fallen asleep on the bed, Juvia moved his arms so that they were holding her body. Once Juvia positioned Gray's arms in her desired placement, she had proceeded to touch his body. Juvia gently touched Gray's chest and abdominal muscles which made her feel aroused as Juvia was admired by Gray's bodily form in all its beauty. Juvia continued to hold onto Gray as she was about to sleep right next to him.


	26. Check On It

Chapter 26-Check on It

Another few months passed by. One day, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy were walking together while they were on a wizard job. They were approaching their destination which happened to be an observatory with a very large telescope.

"So, Gray, how is Juvia doing?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia has been pregnant for almost nine months now." Gray answered "The baby is expected to come sometime between two to four days."

"Why are we at this observatory?" Lucy curiously asked.

"We're here to stop a very dangerous weapon named 'The Eclipse Cannon'." Erza answered "It's disguised as that observatory telescope that you see before you. The cannon is rumoured to able to absorb magic energy and release it to destroy an entire town. Our job is to destroy it before any dark guilds can use it for their nefarious purposes."

"Can anyone explain why we had to bring metal mouth with us?" Natsu asked.

"Who are you calling 'metal mouth'?" Gajeel asked angrily.

"Levy, why are you coming along with us?" Lucy asked Levy.

"The Eclipse Cannon is protected with a heavily encrypted defense system created by magic runes that prevents outside attacks." Levy explained "I can be able to decode the encryption in order to disable its defenses and render it vulnerable."

"That still doesn't explain why the metal mouth is with us." Natsu complained.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Gajeel requested angrily.

"I asked him to come with us." Levy answered "What can I say? I love having him around."

"Yeah, but I don't." Natsu commented.

As soon as they were at the observatory, Levy then accessed the magic runes in order to disable the defense of the Eclipse Cannon. The encryption contained a bunch of written codes on a panel placed on a nearby pedestal which only Levy could be able to read. It took Levy a few minutes in order to crack the encryption, but soon enough she was able to unlock it using her solid script magic. Once Levy had tried to place a shutdown encryption on the defense with her scribe, the panel suddenly closed all on its own.

"The runes have locked me out of the mechanism." Levy explained "I can shut down the defense system manually, but I need that panel back."

Gajeel had then transformed his right arm into a metal clue which he used to punch the pedestal hard enough for the panel to open back up again.

"It looks like I'll have to decode this manually." Levy continued explaining as she continued decoding the encryption "We'll have to disable the magic energy sources individually in order to destroy the Eclipse Cannon. The sources are six pillars placed individually throughout the entire building. Once I disable the shields, you guys need to split up and disarm all of them."

"Why do we need to split up?" Natsu asked "I can destroy them faster than everyone else here."

"There's no time." Levy answered.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Once one of the pillars is destroyed, the cannon becomes immediately set on a self-firing system that will continue to commence until all of them are destroyed." Levy explained.

"How much time will we have once the self-firing system goes off?" Gray asked.

"We'll have about precisely 30 minutes." Levy answered.

"That seems like enough time." Natsu commented.

"Yes, but there could be dark guild members rolling about throughout this observatory wanting to use the cannon." Erza replied.

All of a sudden, the group had heard a bunch of indistinct voices that sounded as if they were coming through other parts of the area.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"We're not alone." Erza answered "Come on, let's go."

"Good luck, you guys." Levy replied.

All of a sudden, Gajeel suddenly picked up Levy and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you, Gajeel, but what was that for?" Levy asked.

"It's for good luck." Gajeel answered.

Also during that time, Natsu had kissed Lucy which was also used for good luck. At that moment, Gray and Erza had watched them and thought about their own significant others who currently had other matters to attend to. Gray thought about Juvia and Erza thought about Jellal. Getting ready for their task at hand, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel had split up to destroy the pillars to eliminate the Eclipse Cannon.

Gajeel was the first to arrive at one of the pillars. As he was about to destroy it, Gajeel found out that the defense system wasn't disabled quite yet.

"Come on, Levy." Gajeel said to himself.

Levy was still decoding the encryption on the defense mechanism, but after cracking one of the codes, she was able to disable the defense of one of the pillars which happened to be the one Gajeel was at. Gajeel then destroyed the pillar with his magic as his arms changed into metal clubs. After the pillar went off, a nearby timer suddenly went off.

"30 minutes until Eclipse Cannon launch." The voice said.

"Hurry up, you guys." Levy said to herself.

As they were all individually running, Natsu and Happy had suddenly bumped into Lucy while he was on his way to one of the pillars.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm looking for one of the magic energy source pillars." Natsu answered.

As Natsu got up and continued running, Lucy saw what he was about to run into.

"Natsu, watch out!" Lucy shouted.

However, Natsu ended up stepping on object which caused a bunch of ropes which had become enchanted to attack both him and Lucy. Natsu and Lucy tried to fight them off with their magic attacks, but eventually the ropes had tied them up including Happy.

"Well, if it isn't Natsu and Lucy of Fairy Tail." A mysterious nearby voice spoke out to them "I've been expecting you to come here. It was very nice of your friends to activate the Eclipse Cannon for me. Now my plan can finally commence."

"Who are you?" Natsu shouted "Show yourself right now!"


	27. Take It Off

Chapter 27-Take It Off

The villain who appeared before Natsu, Lucy, and Happy happened to be Erigor who appeared right before them coming from the shadows. While still having them tied by the enchanted rope, Erigor placed Lucy and Happy in a locked chamber, but he kept Natsu in a cylinder shaped room which was 20 feet tall cuffed to a long chain that was hung from the very high ceiling.

"Look at you, dragon slayer." Erigor commented "You and your friends just triggered The Eclipse Cannon. I would say that you've been a very bad boy."

"I could say the same about you." Natsu replied angrily "But this entrapment that you have put me in seems way too easy to get out of."

"Wow, you figured that out so quickly." Erigor smirked.

"You know me." Natsu replied.

"I do know you, Natsu." Erigor replied back "I know you so well. I'm just trying to make things more interesting. I want to have some fun with you."

The next thing Erigor then proceeded to grab onto Natsu's vest and then took it off. Natsu then was completely shirtless in front of Erigor.

"We're going to have some nice…sweet…old-fashioned fun!" Erigor explained in a rough tone.

Erigor then proceeded to touch Natsu's upper body in order to feel his muscles. Erigor first placed his hand on Natsu's chest and then on his abdominal muscles.

"Has anyone ever told you about the beauty that you possess, dragon slayer?" Erigor asked in a sensual voice.

"What is this supposed to be about?" Natsu asked.

"It's about the both of us." Erigor answered.

Erigor then proceeded to move his hands towards Natsu's arms and began to clench tightly on his arm muscles. Erigor then exhaled at the feeling of Natsu's arm muscles.

"What is it that you want?" Natsu continued asking.

"I want you." Erigor continued answering.

"That sounds pretty nice, but I'm in love with my teammate Lucy." Natsu explained.

"Why does that matter right now?" Erigor asked "She's not going to be able to come in here and stop me right now. You're all by yourself with me right now."

Erigor then proceeded to kiss Natsu on the lips which he did repeatedly. As Erigor continued to kiss Natsu against his will, he held onto Natsu's body tightly so that their bodies would touch in skin-to-skin contact. Even though Erigor liked the feeling of having Natsu's lips on his own lips, Natsu felt disgusted because he wanted to remain faithful towards Lucy. Natsu closed his eyes and began to think about Lucy and how he wanted to be kissing her right now. However, Erigor noticed Natsu's eyes closed and punched him in the face for that.

"Why are you doing that?" Erigor asked angrily "I want to give myself to you. Why won't you let me love you?"

"I told you before that the one who I love is Lucy." Natsu answered "I can't give you what you seek."

"You are so cruel." Erigor commented.

In Erigor's anger, he had placed his hand on Natsu's scarf and tugged on it. All of a sudden, Natsu then kicked Erigor right in his knee to get him to back off.

"Why you little-" Erigor complained angrily "How dare you treat me like that? Good luck escaping from here and trying to destroy the cannon. As of right now, you have 23 minutes. I'll be waiting for you."

However, as Erigor was about to walk away, Natsu interrupted and tried to talk to him.

"Erigor, wait!" Natsu shouted "You don't have to do this. You could have more potential than you give yourself credit for. Maybe you could try taking a spin on the good side. If you do, maybe you'll be able to find a man who will truly be able to satisfy you. There could be a man out there who loves you like…a love song."

"So, you want to try to reason with me, dragon slayer?" Erigor asked as he turned around towards Natsu "That's a foolish thing to do because I'll have you know there is no chance of convincing me. I've already gone too far down my own path to be reasoned with. Besides, even if I could take your suggestion, there isn't anyone who would give a damn about me. I don't believe anyone is ever going to love me."

Erigor then stormed out of the room in anger leaving Natsu all on his own to figure out a way to escape. Natsu tried certain methods in order to escape. While his hands were still chained, Natsu positioned them in a way where he could make a fire blast so that he could break free from the chains. However, as Natsu launched himself towards the wall, he couldn't break from the chains. Natsu tried launching himself to the other side of the wall, but still couldn't break the chain. Natsu then kept jumping upwards until he reached the ceiling. As his final method, Natsu wrapped the chain around his stomach and then dropped from the ceiling which ended up causing the chain to break.

Now that Natsu was finally able to escape from the room, he ran through the observatory to find out where Erigor had placed Lucy and Happy. Meanwhile, Gray and Erza were in the observatory where they each destroyed a pillar, leaving three left to be destroyed. For the rest of them, Levy was still trying to crack the code to remove their defenses. On the way, Gray and Erza ran into the room where Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were previously taken away by Erigor and noticed strings of enchanted rope.

"It looks like we've run into some dark guild members." Erza commented.

"Where are Natsu and Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I'm guessing they were just here." Erza answered "Come on, we've got to keep moving. We've only got 18 minutes left. Don't worry. If we know them any better, they're strong enough to pull through."

Gray and Erza then split up again where they were continuing to search for the pillars they needed to destroy.


	28. Countdown

Chapter 28-Countdown

As Natsu continued running, he finally found out where Lucy and Happy were being held and opened the room to release them.

"Come on, we only have 12 minutes before the Eclipse Cannon goes off." Natsu said in a worried tone.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy then kept moving through the observatory in order to destroy the magic energy source pillars. During the way, they along with Gray, Erza, and Gajeel had to each individually avoid various traps along the way. Lucy ended up destroying the fourth pillar by summoning Taurus whilst Natsu had destroyed the fifth pillar. The last one was the hardest to destroy, since it took Levy the longest to crack the defense encryption. Natsu was the one who made it to the last pillar and began to use his fire power in order to destroy it. Within only having 6 minutes left, Natsu was almost finished.

"Alright, one more hit." Natsu commented.

However, as Natsu was about to throw a fire punch, he was suddenly hit by a large gust of wind that was being done by Erigor which threw him a considerable distance. Natsu then got back up on his feet.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, dragon slayer?" Erigor asked angrily.

"Come on, Erigor." Natsu replied "It's all over for you."

"It isn't over as long as I'm still standing." Erigor replied back.

"I knew you might say that." Natsu commented.

Natsu then began battling Erigor. The battle escalated as Natsu was aiming to attack the pillar to destroy it, but Erigor kept getting in his way with his wind attacks. Natsu then made a move to attack Erigor. The two had kept fighting each other as the countdown on the Eclipse Cannon continued to commence. When there was only 2 minutes left, Lucy came into the room and saw that Erigor was using his wind magic on Natsu to trap him inside a tornado. While Natsu was stuck inside the tornado, Lucy then attacked Erigor with her whip. Erigor then turned around and began to attack Lucy.

"You think you can attack me, you silly little girl?" Erigor asked sounding cocky.

As soon as Lucy grabbed her celestial keys, Erigor blew a gust of wind in order to blow them out of her hands. Lucy then tried to attack Erigor with her whip, but he grabbed onto it before it could hit him. Erigor then grabbed Lucy's neck and lifted her up in the air with his arm.

"1 minute until Eclipse Cannon launch." The voice spoke out.

"Got any last words, squirt?" Erigor asked.

"Say good night, motherfucker." Lucy answered.

Erigor was confused by that statement, but then all of a sudden, Natsu had attacked him with one of his most powerful fire attacks after escaping from the tornado. The attack knocked Erigor unconscious. Natsu then made one last attack in order to destroy the pillar, thus causing the Eclipse Cannon to officially become destroyed. In the aftermath, Lucy took back her celestial keys and then hugged Natsu in celebration of their victory. However, they suddenly saw the ground crumbling before their own eyes.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"The destruction of the Eclipse Cannon is causing the building to crumble." Lucy answered "We've got to get out of here."

In the midst of the destruction, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy had already left the area and stopped running when they reached a safe place.

"Wait a minute, where's Natsu and Lucy?" Gray curiously asked.

Natsu and Lucy were still in the midst of the wreckage going on. As they kept running, they dodged amounts of debris coming right for them. They suddenly saw the entire building start to fall down and needed to jump right towards the cliff after the exit. After they jumped to leave the crumbling building, Natsu and Lucy just made it to reach the edge of the cliff. In their jump, Natsu barely made it landing on his stomach whilst Lucy ended up almost falling down below the cliff but luckily she grabbed onto a rock to keep herself from falling.

As Lucy's one-handed grip started to slip, Natsu suddenly grabbed onto Lucy's hand.

"Lucy, give me your other hand!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy then reached with her other hand to grab Natsu's other hand. As Lucy reached, her hand almost touched Natsu's hand, but she couldn't grab onto it in her first try causing her arm to dangle again.

"Don't let go!" Natsu said as he looked into Lucy's eyes "Don't you dare let go! Now, reach!"

Lucy then reached her other arm hard enough for Natsu to grab onto it and pull her back up. As soon as Natsu pulled Lucy back up, she had immediately hugged and tackled him to the ground in excitement. As Lucy was positioned on top of Natsu, she kissed him repeatedly and he kissed her back. Natsu then rolled Lucy to her side and as they both laid down there together, they saw the destroyed observatory before their very eyes.

"It's one hell of a mess." Lucy commented.

"Yeah, it is." Natsu commented back "Thanks for helping me back there."

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Lucy replied.

At that moment, Natsu and Lucy held each other in their arms as they saw the view in front of them.

"Natsu, I'm really grateful to have you here with me at this time." Lucy commented.

Natsu and Lucy then kissed each other passionately. During that moment, Happy came in and interrupted them.

"What are you two doing?" Happy asked.

"Damn it, Happy, do your required tasks involve cockblocking?" Natsu asked back.

"I'm sorry, but everyone else is wondering where you two are." Happy answered.

"Well, tell them that we're going to be here for a while." Natsu replied.

As soon as Happy left, Natsu and Lucy stood back up on their feet. Natsu had then chased after Lucy as they both began playfully running. As soon as Natsu caught up to Lucy, he held her in his arms as they both fell and began rolling the ground until they stopped once they were in the sand. As Natsu had laid himself down on top of Lucy, they kissed each other passionately embracing that romantic moment.


	29. Love Sex Magic

Chapter 29-Love Sex Magic

Natsu and Lucy were all alone on a beach. Their clothes were placed in the sand as the couple were lying down on a beach boulder completely wet and naked having intercourse. Natsu was positioned on top of Lucy and began to thrust himself deeper as she was lying down on the rock.

"Keep me going." Lucy requested

Natsu and Lucy were then grinding on each other's bodies in skin-to-skin contact. As they continued to commence, Natsu had placed her arm across Lucy's chest and pressed it down which caused her to moan even further. As Lucy's arms were currently around Natsu's back, she moved her arms and began to touch and feel Natsu's muscles as Lucy moved her arms from his arms, then his chest, and then his abdominal muscles. Natsu also did the same thing to Lucy, as he moved his arm from Lucy's chest to her stomach where Natsu put his finger into her belly button which made her exhale in a stutter.

Natsu was a bit surprised by this, but Lucy didn't make him stop at the moment because she wanted him to keep going. Natsu and Lucy both breathed heavily until they finally reached the point of orgasm. They both then breathed heavily as the next thing they did was lay down on the boulder together with Lucy turning over to wrap her arms around Natsu with her hands touching his chest.

"That was…the best time that we've done it together." Lucy commented.

"I'm with you on that one." Natsu commented back.

"It always surprises me, but it pleases me to know how crafty you are." Lucy replied.

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Natsu replied back.

Lucy then hugged Natsu really tightly. They both rolled a considerable distance until they went down to water below. As they both dove in, Natsu and Lucy then swam up to the surface and kissed each other in the water. Natsu and Lucy were held in each other's arms as they kept kissing in the water.

The next day at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Gray walked in to find Juvia waiting for him. As soon as Juvia saw Gray, she immediately hugged him in excitement.

"Gray, Juvia is so glad that you're back." Juvia said "She's missed you so much."

"I've missed you so much too." Gray replied "I guess you could say that I've missed having you around with me all the time."

"You have no idea how much it means to Juvia to hear you say that." Juvia commented.

"Listen, I want you to know that I love you very much." Gray explained "And I'm grateful that I've had you by my side. For the past few months, I've kept thinking of you whenever I had to go on wizard jobs and I was eagerly anticipating to head back to you."

All of a sudden, Juvia started to wince in slight pain and breathe heavily.

"Gray, Juvia needs to tell you about the baby." Juvia notified.

"Of course you do." Gray commented "How is it doing?"

"It's coming, Gray." Juvia answered.

"What do you mean that 'it's coming'?" Gray asked looking clueless.

"It's about to be born right now." Juvia continued answering.

"Come on, we've got to get you to a doctor." Gray responded.

"No, wait a minute, Gray, Juvia can't wait any longer." Juvia explained as her voice rose higher "It's coming 'right now'."

"Are you serious?" Gray asked.

"Yes, Juvia is serious." Juvia answered.

"What are we going to do?" Gray continued asking.

"Juvia is having this child right here and now." Juvia continued answered "And you're going to help her deliver it."

Gray then carried Juvia to the infirmary room of the guild hall where he placed her down on a bed. Juvia started to scream which made Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Gajeel, and Levy enter the room.

"Is everything alright?" Erza asked.

"The baby's coming." Gray answered "I need your help."

"Don't worry. I've got this under control." Mirajane shouted.

"What do you know about delivering infants?" Gray asked.

"I don't know as much as you do, which means that I'm going to need some help." Mirajane answered.

As Mirajane began to give instructions to Erza, Cana, Gajeel, and Levy on what they need to bring her, Natsu, Lucy and Happy entered the room wondering what was happening.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia's baby is about to be born." Erza answered "Come on, you two need to help us."

Throughout that time, Juvia kept screaming in pain and began to grab onto Gray's arms in frustration. Gray then put his right arm around Juvia in order to show his support.

"Stay with me, Juvia." Gray said to assure Juvia to remain stable.

"Juvia will stay with you." Juvia replied.

During the next few minutes, Juvia was assisted by a few of the Fairy Tail guild members to help deliver her child. Natsu and Happy were the ones who felt the most frightened by what they saw. After a couple of moments of Juvia screaming and being tended to by Gray, Erza, and Mirajane, her daughter was finally born. Mirajane then carried the baby out of Juvia's womb and held it in her hands. Natsu was the most freaked out by what he saw which made him faint right at that moment.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked "Get back up!"

"That's Natsu for you." Happy commented.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" Mirajane asked to Juvia.

"Juvia would love to." Juvia answered.

Mirajane then handed over Juvia's newborn baby daughter to her. Juvia held the infant in her arms and smiled at the sight of it. As Gray had sat down right next to Juvia, he got a glance at his newborn daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Gray asked.

"Yes, you may." Juvia answered.

Gray then held his newborn daughter in his arms and also smiled at his glimpse of her.


	30. Loved Me Back To Life

Chapter 30-Loved Me Back To Life

Lucy knelt down over a fainted Natsu trying to wake him up. In her last effort, Lucy then poured water onto Natsu and slapped him in the face.

"Wake up, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"What did you do that for?" Natsu asked after exclaiming in pain.

"Juvia has just given birth to her daughter." Lucy answered.

Natsu and Lucy then stood back up and saw Gray and Juvia laying down on one of the infirmary beds together looking at their newborn baby daughter.

"Congratulations on your newborn baby girl, Juvia." Lucy greeted.

"Thank you." Juvia greeted back.

"So, have you come up with a name for your daughter yet?" Happy asked.

"We certainly have." Gray answered.

"Gray and Juvia would like to introduce you to their newborn daughter: Selena Fullbuster." Juvia answered also "Would you like to see her?"

"I'd love to." Lucy answered back.

Juvia then put her baby daughter in Lucy's arms. Lucy laid her eyes on the baby and began to comfort her.

"Hello there, Selena." Lucy said "My name's Lucy. I'm your mother's best friend."

Lucy then looked at Natsu as he was about to say something to her.

"How is she?" Natsu asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Lucy asked back "Come on, hold her."

"No, wait, I don't want to put my hands on Gray's daughter." Natsu answered.

However, Lucy had already placed Gray and Juvia's baby daughter in Natsu's arms when he finished talking. At first, Natsu felt a bit uncomfortable holding the infant in his arms, but slowly began to adjust.

"Whoa, look at this little girl." Natsu commented "You know, if you think about it, she's actually kind of—"

All of a sudden, the baby girl began to spit on Natsu's face, which then made him disgusted.

"Well, that's cute." Natsu commented ironically.

"That's my little girl." Gray commented as he chuckled.

"Here, why don't you take her?" Natsu requested as he handed the baby back to Gray.

Happy then flew towards Natsu in order to gloat.

"Look at you!" Happy commented as he laughed "Gray's daughter just spit on your face."

"Do you want some of this?" Natsu asked.

"Wait, Natsu, please don't!" Happy begged.

"It's too late for that, buddy." Natsu commented.

Natsu then wiped the spit off of his face with his right hand and began to rub it on Happy's face.

"That's gross, Natsu." Happy commented.

Lucy had then put her arms around Natsu as they both suddenly turned their heads over to see Gray and Juvia with their newborn baby daughter. Gray and Juvia continuously felt happy as they anticipated to raise their daughter.

16 years later, Juvia would later tell this story to her daughter. On that day, Juvia was telling the story sitting right beside her daughter, Selena while she was lying in bed when she was getting ready to go to sleep. At the age of 16, Gray and Juvia's daughter Selena was a well accomplished ice wizard who was hardworking and intelligent, yet occasionally rambunctious and headstrong. Selena had black hair and brown eyes.

"…and that is the story about how you were born." Juvia finished.

"Thank you, Mom, for telling me that story." Selena replied "But did you have to go into such vivid detail? That story was longer than the one where you told me how you and Dad met each other."

"Thanks for that comment." Juvia replied back "Alright, it's time for you to go to sleep now."

At that moment, another one of Gray and Juvia's children entered the room. It was Gray and Juvia's 13 year-old son, Terra Fullbuster. Terra was Gray and Juvia's second child who was also an ice wizard. He had long black hair which was usually in a braid and blue eyes. Terra was a tough and focused wizard who had personality traits similar to his father, Gray. When entering the room, Terra was half-dressed and covered in black slime.

"Mom, I've finished doing my wizard work for the day." Terra said "I'm sorry it took so long."

"Terra, where are the rest of your clothes?" Juvia asked.

Terra then looked downward and noticed that he was only half dressed which made him shocked.

"Oh my, how did you get this slime all over you?" Juvia continued asking.

"The work I had to do today was very messy." Terra answered.

"Well, go get washed up and head to bed." Juvia advised.

Terra then left the room to clean himself off.

"Anyway, have a good night, Selena." Juvia said.

"Good night, Mom." Selena replied "But wait, before you turn off the light, there's something I would like to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Juvia asked.

"It's about that wizard job that I've signed up for." Selena answered "I would like to do that all by myself, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure about that?" Juvia continued asking.

"Of course, Mom, I'm old enough." Selena continued answering "I'm ready to do some work on my own."

"Juvia's little girl has grown up so well." Juvia commented.

At that moment, Gray entered the room to talk to Juvia.

"Juvia, could you help me?" Gray asked.

"What is it?" Juvia asked.

"It's the twins." Gray answered "They won't go to sleep. Please, I need your help."

The twins were the third and fourth child of Gray and Juvia who happened to be 8 years old. The older twin was a boy named Kiefer Fullbuster and the younger twin was a girl named Kiara Fullbuster. Kiefer and Kiara were both water wizards with blue hair and blue eyes. As little kids, the twins were playful young ones which Gray and Juvia worked considerably to parent.

"Alright, Juvia will help you." Juvia agreed "Good night, Selena."

"Good night, Selena." Gray said also.

"Good night, Mom and Dad." Selena said back to them.

As Gray and Juvia left the room to tend to the twins, Selena had prepared herself to go to sleep. As Selena closed her eyes, she thought about her parents and siblings and how they had lived out their lives. Selena anticipated about how she was going to achieve greatness in the future.


End file.
